Daughter of Atlas
by Itz Kraken
Summary: SEQUEL TO SON OF THANATOS : 1 year after the battle with his father Ryan Aterignis wakes from his coma on Ogygia. Here he finds the answers to the visions and new questions are unveiled. A new enemy arrives. His mother. WARNING MORE LEMONS
1. Waking

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 1: Waking

Ryan

My vision returns to me as I open my eyes, I'm on a bed and it's quite comfy. "Is this Elysium?" I ask myself, I get up and immediately fall. I lay there and struggle to get back up.

My legs felt lkike jelly but I managed to limp all over the place. I stumble out of the cave and wonder around the landscape.

I get to the beach and flop in and instantly feel better. I recognize that this beach is the one I see in my dreams, Where am I?

I lay in the water and think I could stay like thiis forever, What a paradise.

I clean myself up and head back to the cave, that bed is really comfy! As I head back I look around a realise how beautilful the plant life is, then I feel it. The pull.

The same pull I had to Camp Half-Blood. I follow it to the most beautilful garden on the face of the earth. I've never seen some of these plants but the ones I do know look

amazing, but they don't compare to what is in the middle of the garden. A girl kneeling on the ground planting a seed. "Ahem" I cough causing her to turn to me wide eyed.

She then runs to me and embraces tightly. She realises what she just did and lets go. An awkward silence follows and I look in to hear eyes. So beautilful.

I break the silence "Hi, Ryan. Ryan Aterignis." I raise my hand so she shake it and she does "Well it is finally good to know your name brave one." she tells me.

She walks past me and motions me to come. "What's your name, and how long have I been out?" I ask the carmel haired beauty that seemed familiar.

"Calypso. You have been asleep a year my brave one." she answers. My jaw drops, I've been gone for that long!

We get back to the cave and Calypso fixes a meal for us. As I dig in I realise where I know her from. "You are leaving me now are you?" That voice it's Calypso!

I stop look at her and see she is the same girl I chased on Broken Top. Who is she?

We finish dinner and I question her "So where are we?"

"Ogygia, my island." she says.

I look at her and see tears gathering in her eyes. "Well you have a wonderful island." I tell her with a smile.

She turns away and says "Thank you hero, but you must rest." She quickly leaves. Making me wonder once again, "Who is this girl?"


	2. Forgetting

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 2: Forgetting

Calypso

I leave him to sleep and to drown myself in sorrow. I say this because I know that he will leave like they all do.  
I started to plant more seeds to keep myself busy. "Why must I love him?" I say to the air and myself.  
I continue to work, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear an ear piercing scream come from my cave. I run to the entrance and see Ryan on the bed releasing the shriek.  
"NOOOOOO!" He screams in pain, I notice that slowly his hair is turning from pure white to pitch black. His hands then set a blaze with black colored fire, the bed melt from underneath him.  
His screams finally stop making his hair look like the black in it was being burned away, it was white once again. He then collasped on the floor shaking, afraid.

I run to him and sit next to him, "It's alright. It's over." I tell him while hugging him in a loving way. I then summon another bed and we both get in. "Thank you, Calypso, for taking care of me for all this time." he tells me still shaking.  
"I should thank you brave one, but now you must sleep. I am here do not be afraid." I assure him.  
THE NEXT MORNING I open my eyes to an empty bed, I jerk up and look around, he is nowhere to be found.  
I begin searching for him "Ryan! Ryan!" I shout before seeing his figure at the beach. He turns to me when I apporoach him "What troubles you, my hero?" I said fearing what he was going to say. "It's hard to explain." he tells me and sits on the set sand and I sit beside him. "Before I arrived here, I've seen you several times... In my dreams." He explains,  
I grow a curious look on my face. "At first it was your voice that plagued me, then I saw you on Broken Top. I don't know how to explain it."  
"Then don't if you do not wish to Ryan." I tell him. "But I do, you see I feel free with you." he paused "I thought I loved someone but now with you, I'm not so sure."  
My eyes fill with tears as I realise that Ryan may be the only man to return my affection.  
"I know we barely know each other and I feel like a really cheesy fanfic character right now." he laughs "What is a fanfic?" I ask him and he laughs.  
We sat on the beach for hours and Ryan told me about his adventure and how he got here. He also told me about new things of the world.  
We both sat staring at the sun set when he started to hum a melody and then sang.  
"Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, ooo Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"

His voice enchanting me and I lean to rest my head on my shoulder and he holds me, I figuratively melt in his arms. I look into his dark amethyst eyes and he turns to me to do the same. I lean in and so does he, our lips meet and clash with passion.  
"Maybe the fates are not cruel." I think.  
We part and I have a great big ol' smile on my face. Doubt once again overtakes my mind and I think of the worst.  
"He will leave. He is no different. He won't chose you." These thoughts fill my mind and I stand up and run away making him sadden and chase after me.

I retreat to my garden and he shortly arrives and walks to me. "Why did you pull away? Calypso what disturbs you?" he ask me I contemplate telling him for a second.  
"I-" but I cut myself off "no, I musn't trouble you, my hero." I tell him.  
"Trouble me? Calypso tell me so I can relieve your tension." He says.  
"No one can help me, many have said and tried, many have fail. I fear you are the same." I state.  
He stares at me "I will not fail you, I swear on the river Styx." He exclaims. My eyes widen at the pledge he just took. I sigh and explain my curse to him.

"I will not leave you, I feel something different with you. Something that I didn't have in my old life." He says with no regret.  
My heart then fills with a rare feeling.  
Hope, and a better one, lust

Ryan

"What are you doing! What about Piper!?" I heard in the back of my mind, I ignore it. I just met her yesterday and now I feel like I've known her forever.  
I'm lost in a little stupid thing called love.  
Our lips meet once again and kiss her with more passion. Thoughts fly through my head.  
"STOP!"  
"THINK ABOUT PIPER!"  
"Let go. Love this girl."  
I do indeed let go of everything else and focus solely on Calypso.  
I force our lips to part and start to kiss her neck. I lightly bite down on her skin catching her by suprise but then making her moan.  
I stop and look into her eyes "Are you sure?" I ask her.  
She doesn't answer me and just crashes her lips into mine. I pull away and say "I'll take that as a yes."  
I then lower myself, I start kissing my way down to the space between her legs. I slid her white panties off her legs and notice that she is soaking wet.  
I insert my middle finger into her while my tongue played with her clit.  
I hear Calypso moan my name in complete pleasure. I decide it is time to give her that little push off the edge. I put my index finger in her and lick her faster.  
"Oooooooh... yes!" she screams as her orgasms hits her.  
I lick the juices of my fingers and come back up and I start to kiss her once again. I help her with her tunic and pull it off and she helps me with my shirt, I take off the rest.  
"I'm ready." she exclaims "I want you."

I line up my cock with her, I enter slowly until I hit a barrier. "She's a VIRGIN!" I think in suprise.  
"This is only going to hurt for a bit." I tell her and she nods. I then thrust foward and break her hymen. Calypso yelps in slight pain and I groan in pleasure "Oh! Shit! That's tight." I mutter and begin to thrust in and out. Her pain slowly becomes great pleasure and she begins to shout my name and moans loudly.  
"Ry...Rya.n...OH FUCK BABY." She says as her walls tighten around my member.  
I then start to pound into her mercilessly causing her to scream.  
"FUCK!"  
"FUCK!"  
"FUCK!"  
"FUCK!"  
"FUCK!"  
"FUCK!"  
"FUCK!"  
She screams loudly again as she orgasms again, this pushes me off the edge.  
"Oh... Shit... Fuck...Calypso I'm...CUMMING!" I tell her and pull out and the semen lands all over her belly. Gods that's hot.  
We both lay their in the dirt, I look over to Calypso and see she has passed out. I lay there panting and look into the sky.  
"I won't leave you." I whisper to her smiling face. I slowly fall to sleep with Calypso beside me. I am Happy.  



	3. You are leaving me now are you?

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 3: "You are leaving me now are you?"

2 Months later

Ryan

For the first time in my life here on Ogygia with Calypso, I'm happy. I know by doing this I betrayed Piper but I finally realise what Piper was too me.  
She was an impulse, something there at the time. I sound like a dick head right now but it's true and I feel things with Calypso that I didn't with Pipes.  
I feel free around her. Calypso taught me how to take care of the plant life around Ogygia and I taught her... other things. Staying alone here on the island with her has had an affect on the way I speak. I speak more like her now.  
Although I did miss the outside world I would never leave here without her. I make my way to the beach and I sit for hours on end looking at the sky.  
I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see, Calypso. The great beauty with carmel hair, fair skin, and a voice that charmed me everytime.  
"Hello, my love." I tell her as she sits next to me in the sand. She nods and speaks "What troubles you brave one?" She questions me.  
"Just wondering about the world." I answer and look to my side to see her head down and tears rolling down her face.  
"You long for your old life. I have begun to bore you, I understand." She sniffles the last part. "No! NO! Calypso I will never be bored of you, you will probably get bored of me." I assure her. "Here I'll show you." I say as I pull her up and drag her toward the water.  
"RYAN!" She shouts as I pull. I throw her into the water and she emerges from the water feinging anger.

She slowly opens her mouth to speak but I shush her with my lips. Calypso resist at first but gives in. Not long after we are on the beach again and I lay Calypso down on the sand,  
but before I can pleasure her I hear a noice and a bright flash appears behind me. I quickly get up and turn around to see an unfamiliar man with an amused smirk on his fucking face. "Lord Hermes!" Calypso says with delight and kneels before the god messenger.  
"Hello, Calypso." he replies and nods to her. He approaches me and I don't kneel like Calypso and I earn a glare from my lover.  
"Aterignis, you are needed once again." My eyes widen in horror.

Percy

1 Day earlier

"Percy? Earth to Percy!" I hear and turn. "Oh sorry, lost in thought." I tell Rachel. She looked away and rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, how is Annabeth?" She ask me.  
"Getting better." I pause "The real thing that doesn't seem to get better is Piper, she has gotten a little worse lately." I explain as we walk around camp.  
"Speaking of Piper, look!" Rachel gestures over to Piper who is walking right toward us. "Hi Rachel!" Piper says looking tired. "Hi Pipes, we were just head over to dinner wanna come?" I ask her. "Sure." She fakes a smile.

Rachel was sitting next to me and I looked at Annabeth at her table to see her staring me down with "Don't you fucking try anything." eyes.  
I then looked to Piper who is barely eating. I then resume my conversation with Rachel. "So how's life!" She ask me. Rachel doesn't know about Ryan. I didn't tell her, I only told her about Annabeths injurys and just told her it was on a quest. Rachel also believes that Piper is only sad about Jason not Ryan.  
"It's going pretty well, I don't mind taking care of Annabeth." I answer her question. "I'm so suuuuuuuuurrrrrrrre you d-" Rachel chokes and she looks up and her eyes light up green her mouth lets out smoke before she recites a new prophecy.

"The heart still beats"

"Loyalty died on the cliff."

"Love was born on her island."

"Wrath will be brought by the creatures of death."

"His company will sway him toward the light or dark."

Rachel then collasped, unconscious. Everyone inculding Chiron stood in shock. I looked to Annabeth first to see her speechless, I then look at Piper with a tearful expression,  
tears of joy in her eyes. I then carry Rachel to the big house with Chiron, Annabeth, Piper, and the other cabin leaders except Jason are not far behind.

"We must inform Olympus of this new prophecy." Chiron states and everyone agreed until Clarisse spoke up.  
"But we should translate the prophecy before we bring this to the gods!" Again everyone agreed.  
"Well let's start then." Annabeth says. We begin by discussing each line.  
"The heart still beats. Loyalty died on the cliff." I say. "What does this entail?" Chiron ask. I speak up knowing what it means.  
"Ryan, he is still alive." My hands tighten into fist, I feel different emotions right now. I feel joyful, sad, angry.  
"How can you tell?" Travis speaks. Before I could answer Piper finally spoke. "Ryan was the Heart of Blackfire and from what we know... Was killed on a cliff on Thanatos's island."  
"You never did say how he died." Clarisse talks again. The room was silent and Piper weeped silent tears.  
"Stabbed in the chest." Piper cried. "By Thanatos?" Clarisse starts to push sending Piper off the edge. "BY ME!" She screamed shocking everyone in the room. "Can we please just move on?" Piper demanded and we did.  
"Love was born on her island." I say the next line in the prophecy "Does anyone have an idea what this means." I ask and no one answers.  
"Then I guess we'll just take this to the gods to dicuss unless anyone knows what any of the other lines mean." Nobody reponded. "Alright then." I say.

Ryan

"WHAT!" I scream at the god and he walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "A new prophecy has been spoken, the gods fear you are in danger." He finishes.  
I look to Calypso who is crying "You are leaving me now are you?" I come up with an idea. "I won't leave." I say making Calypso look up "I will on come if you release Calypso from Ogygia." I tell him.  
"Tell lord Zeus my conditions, but just know if I get a no, I won't come." I demand him. He shoots me a glare and I glare back. "Very well Aterignis." He tells me and holds his hand out for me to shake it. I do and he flashes out.I turn to Calypso and I am jumped by her. I land back on the sand. We continue on what we were doing before Hermes arrived.

1 day later

I wake up on our bed naked with Calypso on top of me peacefully sleeping with the biggest smile of satisfaction on her face. She stirs and wakes and looks at me "Good morning my love, how was your rest?" I speak first.  
"Excellent, my hero." She says making me smile. Calypso and I talk for a while until she falls off me and to the other side of the bed. I get up and get dressed and so does she.  
"Ready milady?" I ask and hold out my and we head out to walk around.

After walking for an hour we find our selves back at the cave unable to resist each other, but once again we are interrupted by a cough. Hermes.  
"You two seem to never not be having fun." He smirks like last time. "Hermes." I say with a serious face, clearly irritated.  
"Ah yes that. The gods have accepted your deal but with the following condition." He pauses then resumes "Calypso will be rendered mortal but will retain her powers." He informs me the conditions and I look to Calypso who looks like she might faint, and I understand why.  
"YES!" she yells an answer for me.  
Hermes then smiles and nods his head before snapping his fingers and Calypso starts to glow a golden light. It finally stops and Hermes tells us both.  
"You are now free Lady Calypso. Now are you ready to depart?" Calypso squeals with excitment and I see to bags being carried by nothing come into the cave. "Must be those servants."  
I think and she picks up the suit cases in each hand. She nodded that she is ready and I answer Hermes question.  
"Yes."


	4. The Return

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 4: The Return

Piper

Before Chiron left for Olympus to tell the gods of the prophecy the Hunt arrived. The hunt was back after a short 3 months and Chiron informed Artemis of the prophecy and she understood. The hunt is staying at their cabin now and Percy is hanging out with Thalia and Annabeth.

I lay on my bed hoping that I was right about the first words of this prophecy.  
"The heart still beats."  
I smile for real in the first time in months.

A DAY LATER

Chiron arrives back at camp and I run to him "SO?" I ask eager to hear the answer. "At dinner child." He says making me frown.  
I then run to where Percy is and tell him that Chiron plans to tell everyone at dinner. He smiles and I hang out with Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth until dinner time is upon us.  
We all run to the mess hall and get to our meals and throw a portion of our food into the fire. I sit down and eat waiting for Chiron to speak.  
After about 15 long minutes Chiron starts by raising his hand and everyone looks at hi in silence.  
"As you are all aware 1 year ago the demi-god Ryan Aterignis passed, but it has been revealed that he is quite alive." My eyes widen at Chirons words.  
"Ryan may return to camp so do not panic if you see him." Chiron finishes. After dinner I quickly fall asleep at my cabin. I got the hecate cabin to enchant the cabins to make the inside of every cabin bigger than what it appears to be. I mainly did it so I didn't have to see Drew all the time.

Ryan

"Where to?" Hermes ask us. "Camp Half-blood" I tell him because I want to see my friends. "But far enough to walk to the entrance." Hermes nods and Calypso grabs my hand and we all flash out. We appear in the woods next to camp and Hermes gives us hoodies then disappears. "Wow." Calypso says speechless, amazed that she is not on Ogygia. "My love?" I ask her and she looks at me with a great big smile. She leans in and again we meet. I pull away and we start to walk toward camp. Calypso and I put our hoodies on and enter camp with no one batting an eye. We make it to the empty Poseiden cabin. The cabin looks alot bigger on the inside then the outside. "Magic." I say and walk around the cabin with Calypso. There is one bedroom, one bathroom and I haven't seen this final room.  
I try to open it but find it locked. I pick the lock and enter, I am shocked by what I see. "GODS Perce." I look at the room filled with various whips and gags and just some really werid shit. "Guess he just really likes being dominate." I mutter and close the door before Calypso can see. We exit the cabin with our heads down. I guide Calypso toward the beach and we finally get there. I see three people sitting in the sand, I see that two of them are Percy and Annabeth but the third person I do not know. Calypso and I approach them and I speak up "Hello, Perseus Jackson." They all turn around. "Umm... Hi can I help you?" He ask me.  
"You can indeed." I lift my hood. "Brother." I say and his eyes widen and he embraces me in a tight hug. Percy pulls away and I receive a slap from Annabeth followed by another hug from her. "So are you happy or mad?" I question. "Both." Annabeth states with tears. I pull away from the hug and step back to introduce Calypso.  
"Who is this with you." The girl who I don't know ask. "I could say the same." I shoot back.  
Annabeth then interrupts "Oh! This is Thalia. Thalia Grace." "Grace?" I ask Percy and he answers "Jasons older sister and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." I stare at the lieutenant and she stops the awkward silence with "I do not approve of what Jason did, but I did not like how you handled it. Now who is this." She demands.  
Calypso steps foward and removes her hood. Percy gasp "Calypso? HOW?" Percy ask. Calypso steps back and holds my hand. They all see and glare at me.  
"I made a deal with the gods. I would only return if they set my love free." I tell them and earn myself a slap from Annabeth once again.  
"DID YOU THINK ABOUT PIPER!" She yells in anger. They all stare judging me but Thalia's stare says Hate, Percy just looks confused, and Annabeth looks just plain old pissed.  
"Loyalty died on the cliff." Percy says piecing thing together and his eyes widen.  
"You don't love Piper anymore." Percy states and I nod. Annabeth then starts again "Love was born on her island." pointing at Calypso.  
"You love her don't you." Annabeth says holding back tears. I nod once again.  
"I will reveal myself at dinner." I say and pull Calypso back to the cabin.

The campers go to dinner and I head to the mess hall with Calypso and stop to ask her "Want to make it dramatic love?" Calypso shoots me a wicked grin and nods her head.  
I trained on Ogygia and improved my control over regular fire and all my ablites. "This may feel funny baby." I smile and hold her hand. I gather produce blue fire to surround us and I transform us into the fire and enter the mess hall. I scare people near the entrance and I hear Calypso laugh and I circle room before landing in the middle. Slowly the fire dies and reveals Calypso and I. The room falls silent and everyone stares at us. "Drama queen." I hear Percy say.

Piper

I was eating my food when I heard a scream come from the doors of then building. A ball blue fire then entered and I could have sworn I heard a laugh come from it.  
The fire circled around the ceiling and landed in the middle of the room. The fire died down and I gasped of what I saw. Ryan Aterignis holding hands with a girl with carmel hair,  
one side braided and fair white skin. In a final insult the girl jumped for joy and kissed Ryan and I expected him to resist, but he didn't.  
Tears filled my eyes and I ran out of the building to my cabin. I lay in my bed crying a seemingly endless amount of tears.


	5. Welcome to the world, my queen

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 5: Welcome to the world, my queen

Calypso

Everyone stares at us and I hear a door open then slam. I hear the whispers of the campers.

"Who are they?"

"He really is alive!"

"I thought he was dating Piper?"

"Poor Piper."

The room started to become loud until a commanding voice shouted "SILENCE!" It was a centaur. The half-breed approached us and nodded at Ryan.  
"Welcome back." He extended his had for Ryan to shake. "Pleasure to see you, Chiron." Ryan responded and shook his hand.  
"Who is this with you?" Chiron asked Ryan.  
"May I present to everyone my love, my life, Calypso, Queen of Ogygia, and Daughter of Atlas." He introduced me formerly making me blush.

Everyone but Ryan's jaw dropped. "But I thought Calypso was cursed to remain on Ogygia!" A random demi-god shouts from the crowd.

"When the gods requested I return I refused unless they set Calypso free, they owed me." Ryan stated coldly.

"You must tell us more later, right now you and Lady Calypso should eat." Chiron says and Ryan nods and sighs, relieved.

We get our food and I see a few people staring at us. Ryan guides me to the Poseiden table and sits down across from his brother, I sit next to him.

"I heard what you said." Ryan glares at Percy. "What! You are a drama queen, must be the child of Zeus part of your soul." Percy retorts.

Ryan grumbles queitly "I'm not a drama queen."

"So tell me Calypso how is life off of Ogygia." Percy ask me and it makes Ryan turn. "It is amazing. I never thought I would ever be free, but to be honest I miss it." I pause

"In a way." I resume. "My love, ask me anything and I will oblige you." Ryan smiles make me smile.

I thought for a minute "I want to see Manhattan! Percy talked about it when He was on Ogygia." I told Ryan. He smiled and answered my request.

"Very well. I'll take you soon my love. Right now I want to settle in." He said and I squealed with excitment.

"By the way Percy I see the mess hall has gotten a roof and walls." Ryan questions about the building we are in.

"Oh! Yeah that is another story for another day." Percy laughed.

We all finished our meals and Percy left to find Annabeth. Ryan mouthed a good luck to Percy and Percy shot an evil grin back at him. I'm not sure why.

"Would you like a tour of camp milady?" Ryan asked me as we walked around hand in hand.

Our arms swang back and forth as we finished walking around and arrived back at the Poseiden cabin. We entered and Ryan shouted for Percy but no one answered.

I could have sworn I heard Ryan whisper a yes as he turned to me. "How did you like your first day out here my love?" He asked me.

"I am speechless brave one. I feel as if I'll never be able to repay you." I tell him. Ryan smiled "You will never need to repay me."

"But I didn't get to tell you something." He tells me excited. "What is it love?" I ask.

He then grabs me by the waist leans his head and our lip collide. "Welcome to the world, my queen." He answers.

Ryan then picks me up bridal style and carries me to Percy's bedroom. Weird.

He loves to pleasure me first so he waste no time taking all mine and his clothing off. He lowers himself until his head is between my legs and he dives in making me moan loudly.

I feel his talented tongue within me. He sends non-stop pleasure through my body.

I feel myself on the verge of climax "Mmmm baby." I moan making him double his efforts. I finally let go and feel overwhelming pleasure.

He then lifts his head and our lips crash into each other. I taste myself and moan. I pull away "I want you." I demand and Ryan nods and lines himself up with my wetness.

He plunges into my entrance and we both moan in ectasy. His pace gives my steady pleasure but then I see something I have never seen in all the times we have made love.

Ryan's eyes turn from the beautiful dark amethyst to a fiery redish pink. I am then overcome with extreme lust and I flip him over.

He is now on his back and I put my hand on his chest and I start to lift myself up then fall back on to his member. "Oh! Fuck." He exclaims loudly.

I pick up the speed and I swiftly cum. After I do Ryan's eyes start to become pinker and he lifts me and bends me over the bed. He grabbed a handful of my hair and tugs it.

I yelp in suprise and feel even more bliss as he starts to pound into me harder. "Oh fuck more!" I tell him and he does.

"Anything my queen." he responds. After another orgasm I feel myself begin to feel sleepy but I pull back from passing out determined to please my lover.

I then push him down once again and straddle him. I immediately insert him back into me and grind my hips making him moan.

I begin to bounce up and down giving him pleasure. He then stood up holding me and still pumping in and out. He pinned me against a wall and thrusted faster than ever.

"Cum in me!" I shout and he obeys and shoots his load into my womb making my walls tighten around him one more time.

I fall limp in his arms and he carries me to the bathroom. He holds me as we enter the shower and he turns the water on. At first it is freezing cold until it turns to a nice

warm flow.

Ryan begins to clean me and I notice his eyes aren't pink anymore but electric blue. "Your eyes my brave one." I say and he smiles at me.

"Do not worry love." he brushes my hair to the side and places a light kiss on my cheeck before cleaning himself.

I slowly regain the ability to stand and I help him clean and wash.

The scene once again turns intimate and we begin to kiss. I decide to return the favor of him going down on me earlier.

I lower myself until I am at his hardened cock. I start to tease him but I don't wish to be cruel so I take him into my mouth.

I bob my head up and down making him sigh and breathe irregularly. I continue this for ten minutes and I finally make him explode in my mouth.

I swallow it all and stand back up letting the water hit my face. "Tasty." I say and I am pushed against the shower wall and he puts his lips on mine.

He clearly doesn't care I just gave him a blowjob or swallowed his cum. "I love you, Calypso." He pulls away to tell me.

"I love you as well my hero." I say back.

We dry off and get dressed after the shower. "We should sleep on the couch so Percy won't get mad." He states and I stare at his once again dark amethyst eyes.

"As long as I am with you." I tell him making him smile with delight.

Ryan sits on the corner of the couch and puts a pillow on his lap. "Come lie down." He says while patting the pillow. I lay my head on the cushion.

"Ryan." I say. "Yes my queen?" He responds. "Thank you. For everything." I start to cry. "There is no need to thank me Calypso. Your love is thanks enough."

I smile at his comment

He strokes and plays with my hair and I slowly drift off into the realm of Morpheus.


	6. Lover, Former

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 6: Lover, Former

Piper

I awake in my room. My eyes dry from crying, My nose stuffy from sniffling, My heart broken.

I lay in my bed for an hour with the occasional knock on my door from one of my brothers or sisters.

I finally decide to get up and prepare for a week of sorrow.

As soon as I am ready I put on a fake smile and walk out of my cabin.

Later in the day I find my way to the arena to train and relieve stress. I grab a bow and arrow, I aim for the head of the dummy but then lower to the nether regions.

I loose my arrow hitting the dummy right where I wanted to.

I draw another arrow and start to curse at Ryan and his whore. "Fucking whore."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream that last one. I look to see where my arrow landed. It pierced right through the head of the target.

I hear a cheer come from a few girls I see a few yards away. Thalia Grace is among them so I connect the pieces and assume It is the Hunt with her.

"Nice shooting." Thalia comments looking at the arrows. Five are lodged in the groin area and one straight through the head.

"Thanks." I say coldly. I really just want to be left alone.

"Hello." I hear another voice and turn around to see the goddess Artemis. I quickly fall to my knees and bow before the virgin Olympian.

"There is no need young one." Artemis told me making me giggle that she said young one in her 13 year old form.

"What troubles you?" The goddess ask me. I answer her "I suppose you have heard of Ryan Aterignis."

She nodded "The male whose heart belongs to Calypso." I nod aswell.

"I knew him before in a." I pause. "Intimate way."

Artemis's eyes fill with pity and she starts to speak. "Tell me Piper." I was suprised she knew my name but I shrugged it off.

"I thought Ryan was different. But now I see that he is just like Jaso- sorry." I sniffle and aplogize to Thalia.

I look down and feel a hand on my shoulder. Thalia. She smiles and pulls me into a hug. I breakdown once again and pour out everything.

"He said he loved me. He made me kill him. He made me helpless. He made me guilty. He made me suffer. He made me mourn and now I see him again but not holding me!" I cry.

With every sentence I see anger fill Artemis's eyes. I cry into Thalia's shoulder non-stop. Like this morning my eyes dried up and I stopped.

Thalia looks at Artemis and the goddess nods and starts to walk away. "I'll see you later. Come to us if you need anything." She told me as she and the hunters walked out of view.

Calypso

I was walking around camp with Ryan and he visited some old friends of his. He introduced me to some of them. I found them quite dull until the last. Leo Valdez.

Leo and Ryan got along well and Ryan told me Leo and him are the best in Capture the Flag. We talked for a while and I really did enjoy Leo's company.

He ended up having to go and we also departed. Ryan and I laughed about the games of Capture the Flag.

"Wait. So you passed out from little bitty cuts?" I giggled. "HEY! I was uhhh... weaker YEAH! Weaker." He argued and laughed.

We walked and I joined Ryan in some of his activities and training. After everything we decided to meet up with Leo and Percy.

All four of us walked and talked.

"Calypso? How long was Ryan in the coma for?" Percy asked me causing all of them to stare.

"Well Ryan was asleep for one year, isn't that right lov-" I couldn't finish as I felt pain in my calf. I look down to see an arrow piercing my leg. I fall and Ryan catches me.

"LEO!" He yells and pushes me toward Valdez and the boy catches me aswell.

Ryan turns to see, Artemis Goddess of the Moon holding a bow aimed at him. Ryan's eyes turn pure red. "Oh shit." Leo says and I look in horror.

I see the hunters of Artemis come from behind their patron. "You must be punished boy." I hear one say. Ryan steps in the

direction of Artemis. The hunters fire at him but he raises a sheild of fire, incinerating every arrow. "You dare attack the one I love." He says and lifts his fingers slightly.

All the hunters except Artemis start to groan and scream. Artemis fires an arrow to stop Ryan but he dodges it. "How?" Artemis ask Ryan.

"I trained on Ogygia. I can control almost any liquid." He tells the moon goddess making her eyes widen. Ryan twist his arm causing the hunters even more pain.

"STOP!" Artemis begs but Ryan does not.

Artemis hurls a shaft of moonlight at Ryan and he dodges it and responds with lightning. The bolts hit Artemis making her scream in pain.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING MY CALYPSO!" Ryan shouts. I rush out to stop this madness. Ryan turns and stops his assault. "My queen please let me handle this." He ask.

"Ryan. Please" I beg him and he looks down respecting my wish. He then picks me up and carries me to the Poseiden cabin.

"Calypso forgive me." He begs for my forgivness. "You are my love. Let us rest and be together." I ask him and he nods. 


	7. Talking with the moon

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 7: Talking with the moon

Ryan

It has been two days since my little incident with Artemis and her hunt. I have gotten well a little over-protective of Calypso.

'I should talk to Percy about Artemis.' I think and start to head to the sword arena to see my brother.

I arrive at the arena to see Percy and Thalia Grace duelling. Thalia was among the hunters when I "Lost control" as Calypso put it.

"Percy!" I shout and this scarces Percy and Thalia finds an opening and strikes at Percy knocking the wind out of him. I laughed and Percy got up annoyed.

Percy and Thalia walked to me and the daughter of Zeus stared at me with hatred. "Sup bro." Percy said. "I need to talk to you about something. Alone. As in not with the hunter."

I hint at Thalia's presents. She gives me a "Hmp!" and walks away. "So. What do you need Ryan?" Percy questioned. "Do you know why the Hunt attacked Calypso and I?" I asked after a silence.

Percy looks down "Yeah. Piper told them about well you and her." He responded. "Oh." I looked not suprised really.

"Hey you wanna spar?" Percy exclaimed. "Sure. Any rules?" I asked to make sure. "No, give me everything you got." He reputed.

I geared up and quickly ran to back to the cabin and got my old sword I used in capture the flag. "What are you doing love?" Calypso asked me as I looked.

"I'm going to battle Percy." I said. "May I come?" She asked and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I submitted and strapped my sword to my belt and carried Calypso to the sword arena.

"You ready to lose brother?" Percy shouted. I laughed and started to charge.

Everyone gathered to see us duke it out and even some of the hunters were in the crowd.

Our swords collided and we swung and slashed at each other. I had enough of sword fighting and sheathed my blade.

I stretched my arm out to put an effort in this time since Percy is quite powerful. I succeed in my task and Percy freezes in place.

"What the fu-" I lift my finger closing Jackson's mouth "There are children here!" I say playfully. I use my strength to lift Percy off the ground into the air terrifying him.

"MMMM! MMMMMM MM MMM MMM!" Percy tries to speak. I smile and hold him in place and run toward him. I am tired from using so much energy but I manage to drop kick Percy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Percy screams and I send his body flying toward the ground. I grab a huge bucket of water from a rack and pour it on my brother.

It takes a few seconds but he wakes. I laugh so hard my stomach starts to hurt. I hear clapping and I turn to see Calypso clapping and laughing.

"Well done my love." She says making me smile. "Ryan! You have to teach me that!" Percy demands. "In time brother." I tell him.

I extend my hand to lift him up and I do. I look to see people staring. But among these people I see a select group. Artemis and her huntresses.

I look at Artemis to see her glaring at me. She walks to us "That was an enjoyable fight to watch." Artemis told Percy not even acknowledging me.

"Thanks I guess." Percy said trying not to make this awkward.

I walk away to tend to Calypso. "You may be a great warrior but you are a coward on the inside!" I hear Artemis shout. I think he mean't Piper.

I've been meaning to talk to her but I just haven't got around to it.

I pick up Calypso and we head to the mess hall for lunch. I saw Piper sitting at the Aphrodite table and after lunch I take Calypso back to the cabin and lie her down.

"Where are you going?" She ask me and I respond. "To visit an old friend." I say smiling "I will return my queen." I say and exit.

I find Piper walking around and approach her "Hi... Piper." I say and I am met with a smile. "Hi Ryan." She tries to keep calm.

"Piper I just came here to say-" I am cut off.

"No please Ryan just don't I want some alone time right now." She demands making me frown.

"Piper... Please I beg you. I am sorry." I tell her whole-hearted. Her expression turns to anger and she slaps me.

"Did you ever love me? Or was that a lie? Did you pity me? Why after all the pain I have felt do you refuse to stop breaking my heart." She says with tears.

"Piper. I did love you. I still do. But I felt as a part of me died on that cliff but with Calypso." I pause "She fills that void. She completes me." I say now tears rolling down my

cheecks. I see Piper balling and I pull her into a caring hug. "I am sorry Hollywood." I say to her as I depart.

I was truly sorry but at the same time I wasn't, if I didn't die on that cliff I would have never met Calypso. In a way I should thank Piper.

I open the door to my cabin and see Calypso is not on the couch but Percy is there. "Hey Ryan, Calypso is in your guy's new room." He says while looking up at the ceiling.

"Thanks." I say and make my way to the room. I pause and tell Percy "By the way Percy. Do not let Calypso see your. Third room." I say trying to hold back laughter.

Percy darts up and look at me. "Don't judge me." He says and lies back down. "I don't plan to." I repute.

I open the doors to my room and see a sleeping Calypso. "Hello beautiful." I greet her. She smiles and pulls me into a deep kiss suprising me.

"I've been naughty baby, I think I deserve a punishment." She whispered to me. This catches me by suprise as our kiss intensifys.

I lock the door and Calypso speaks once again. "Percy requested that the room be made... Soundproof." My eyes widened.

This was going to be a long day. 


	8. Loving

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 8: Loving

Ryan

lock the door and Calypso speaks once again. "Percy requested that the room be made... Soundproof." My eyes widened.

This was going to be a long day. I thought and Calypso grabbed me and straddled me. "You're mine tonight." She told me a pulled me into a kiss.

I fought her tongue for dominace but I let her win. I wanted to give Calypso complete control. "This may be a nice change, for a bit" I thought.

Our lips parted and Calypso sat up and sit back down on my face. "Lick." My queen demanded. I grabbed Calypso by her ass and started to eat her. Light moans escaped her lips

and I started to move my tongue faster making her moan louder and louder as I pleased her. "Yeah, please me. FUCK!" Calypso screamed as she came all over my face.

I lapped up all her juices and she got off me and immediately straddling my waste and impaled herself on my erection. "Oh fuck." We both moaned, Me in pleasure and Calypso in pain

and pleasure. Calypso started to bounce up and down on my cock. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Calypso shouted in pure bliss.

"So fucking big." She continued. I groaned in satisfaction and started to thrust up causing her to shriek at the top of her lungs.

Calypso's cunt clamped down on me, practically milking my cock. "Oh fuck you like it when my pussy milks your big, hard, cock." Calypso's modern english has been improving and

so has her dirty talk. My member twitched inside her pussy, Calypso felt that so she continued to bounce on me and talk to me.

"Mmmm. I see you like it when I talk to you like this. You bad, bad boy." She grinded her hips while I was fully inserted into her.

I kept moaning until I felt my balls tighten. "Fuck! baby. I'm. G-gonna. Cum." I warned her and she slipped off me and placed her mouth on my cock.

She bobbed her head up and down using her tongue to give him overwhelming pleasure. "Oh Shit. Oh Fuck. Oh my gods!" I said and came in my queens mouth.

"Mmmmm nectar." She seductively talked. I somehow got fully erect again from her comment suprising her. "So eager." Calypso smiled and began to stroke me. EVER. SO. SLOWLY.

Okay this was real torture I was at the mercy of my lover. "Oh gods! Calypso please." I begged her and she smiled. "No, I think I like this." In a evil grin.

I leaned my head back in a combination of pleasure and irritation, I was never gonna let her do this to me again. EVER. But for now I'll let her have her fun even though it frustrates me.

Calypso continued to slowly stroke me "I could do this all night, just torture you. I also want you to know something else." She told me before getting on top of me.

She didn't place me in her, she sat on my hardened cock. She grinded on me and i noticed how wet she was. "I'll make you want it. Worship it. Treasure it. Beg for it."

She continued to grind on me. I groaned from the pleasure but then she lifted herself off making me curse. "Fuck baby, PLEASE" I pleaded.

She glared at me. "Not. Yet." My lover said slowly.

After an hour of this awful torture I finally caved in and grabbed her braided hair pulling her toward me making her yelp. I bent her over the bed and spanked her making her

her shout in pain and pleasure. "Took you long enough to come out." She said with a wicked smile. I then forced my entire shaft into her hot, wet, and tight cunt.

I finally felt her again and I mercilessly started to pound into her. "OH CHAOS!" Calypso screamed as the sound of skin colliding fill the air.

I came up with an idea but first I had to get Calypso to pass out. "FUC-" She came and her juices flowed. I used my powers over liquid to make a little whirlpool in her

while I fucked the shit out of her. "OH RYAN!" She screamed as she climaxed for a second time. And then a third time and finally a fourth.

She went limp on the bed, passed out. I quickly put on some clothes and exited the room and walked to Percy's "Third room"

I entered and it didn't take long to find handcuffs.

I walked back to my room and handcuffed Calypso's hands and feet to the bed posts. I wait for a few minutes and she finally awoke.

"What happened?" She then looked around to see her restraints. "Ryan! What are you doing?" She questioned. I started to laugh. "My love?" She asked in confusion.

"It's time for payback." I told her and she opened her eyes fully. Before she could say anything I dove in and started to eat her out.

She was in elysium right now as I worked my fingers and tongue. "More!" She demanded and I obliged.

"Oh! Babe I-I-I'm gonna cum." She told me and that is when I pulled away. I grinned and she looked at me angry and pouted. "No! Please." She begged and I felt sorry but I

was going to get my revenge.

I let her calm down before repeating what I did earlier and stoped with she was about to cum. I then used the same trick I used with my powers.

The water inside her sent pleasure up her spine. Calypso shouted in pure bliss. I once again stopped and waited.

I saw that she started to cry and that is when I broke. "No. No. No. Calypso my queen do not cry. I am sorry I did this to you." I pause and lift her face by her chin.

"I will please you now. And then let you do to me what ever your heart desires." Her tears disappeared and I lowered myself to her nether regions and continued to pleasure her.

But this time I let her finish, and boy did she cum hard. I licked up all the juices and uncuffed her.

immediately Calypso grabbed my cock "I am sorry I did this to you love. Now let me show mercy." She explained and began to stroke me at a steady pace. Calypso sucked me off and I

moaned and moaned from the pleasure that came from her talent at blowjobs. "Oh gods!" I yelled and came. Her mouth filled with my cum and some dribbled out onto her chin.

Gods she is sexy. Calypso scooped up the cum she didn't swallow the first time and downed it.

"Thank you my queen." I said and she crawled onto my chest and collasped on me. "I love you." She whispered out of nowhere. "I love you too." I fired back.

Calypso yawned and fell asleep but not before inserting me into her for the night.

I lied there with Calypso on my chest, sleeping and impaling herself in that sleep.

I fell into a deep sleep aswell and I woke to see Calypso riding me. I was very confused but honestly I really didn't care. "Oh you're awake my love. Good morning." She greeted me.

I then heard hear cry out in pleasure as I felt her walls tighten and I also came with her. "I like waking up like this." I said jokingly. "That can be arranged." She said.

Calypso has gotten really sex crazed lately. Even though I am part child of Aphrodite I found myself almost unable to keep up with her.

We both got up and dress up but before we exited the room I pulled her into a loving embrace and kiss. Out lips danced together and I felt warm and fuzzy inside.

What a nice feeling.


	9. Mother of Blackfire

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 9: Mother of Blackfire

Ryan

I was sitting on the beach with Calypso watching the sun set. We talked and talked for what seemed like hours.

Caught up in the moment I leaned in a crashed my lips into hers. I got on top of her and I wanted to take her right then and there but I knew I should so I settled with a kiss.

Calypso pulled away blushing making her red as an apple. "My hero I have something to tell you." She said. "Yes, what is it my queen?" I questioned her.

She put my hand on her stomach "Ryan, I am pregnant." My eyes opened all the way and I hugged Calypso tight full of joy. I let go of her and she smiled.

I was so happy. "How long have you known?" I asked and she responded. "A few days." I hugged her agaiin feeling tears of joy swell in my eyes.

"I love you so much! You and this little soul." I said rubbing her belly. We headed back to the cabin. We walk up to the door and open it, we both gasp as we see Annabeth and Percy

undressing each other with Annabeth straddling Percy's waist. "OH SHIT!" Annabeth screamed and fell off Percy onto the floor. Calypso and I were laughing so hard.

"GO AWAY!" Percy yelled but we kept laughing until we got to our room. Calypso peeked out of the room after a few minutes and she began laughing again.

She fell on the bed cackling until her stomach hurt. "What's so funny?" I asked her "They're fucking!" Calypso giggled and so did I.

I decided to peek out to see and I almost choked on my own spit. Annabeth was riding Percy and slapping him saying so many dirty things. I guess Percy isn't the one who built that room.

I closed the door and turned back to Calypso with a smirk only to see to my shock a naked Calypso on the bed. "C-Calypso what are yo- mmfff" Calypso launches herself and plants

her lips on mine. I am suprised with all this information flowing through my head, I resist at first but give in to her soft, amazing lips.

I push her back on the bed and rip off her dress suprising her. She did the same to my camp half-blood shirt and I went to go down on her when she stopped me.

"No, you please me first everytime and while I do love it when I feel you inside me. I want to pleasure you first. I want to hear you moan my name." She said in a sexy tone

instantly making me harden. Calypso then moved down until her mouth was in front of my member. She opened her mouth and engulfed me.

"Oh my gods" I moaned in pure bliss as Calypso bobbed her head and used her tongue to give me unbelievable pleasure. "Oh Calypso! Oh baby." I groaned some more and she started to

deep throat me. Calypso gave me a sloppy blowjob, so I somehow got even more turned on. I felt my balls tighten and I grabbed Calypso's head "Oh FUCK!" I shouted as I thrusted

myself fully into her throat and releasing my load in her mouth. She swallowed it and moaned and smiled "Better than nectar." She told me and I grabbed her and pushed myself into her.

"OH CHAOS!" Calypso shrieked as I didn't start slow, I was fucking my queen at top speed. "I want you to fill me!" She demanded and I kept my fast pace fucking.

"OH! OH! FUCK!" Calypso screamed in pure ecstasy. I felt her tighten around me and switched us from cowgirl to doggy.

After 15 minutes of changing positions I finally felt the same feeling I had earlier. "C-Calypso... Cu- Cum!" I shouted that last part and came in her cunt filling her like she wanted.

I then layed there on the bed tired. Our juices seeped out of her and I didn't really care. I fell asleep with myself still within her.

What a night.

[One day later]

I wake to a naked and sleeping Calypso on my chest. She was breathing softly and I smiled never wanting to leave this moment. After about 25 minutes of laying on the bed

I finally got up and got dressed. I stared back to the peacefully sleeping Calypso, my queen. I queitly exited the room and made my way to Aphrodite cabin to talk to Piper.

I wanted to mend my relationship with Piper. I know I broke her heart but I needed to do this. For her. For me. For Calypso.

I knocked on the door to her cabin and Drew answered. "Hi Rye." She said and invited me in. I stepped in and asked Drew about Piper. "You don't need to talk to her right now hon.

You should talk to me." She saiid with a wink, I still hadn't forgotten about Drew and Jason. "No. I need to talk to Piper now." I resisted her charm-speak.

"Fine." Drew pointed out her room.

I knocked on the door and Piper answered. Her eyes lit up for a second but then quickly darkend again. "Hello Piper." I said and gave her a little smile.

"Good morning." She says as she backed up to her bed and layed down. "Why did you come here?" She questioned my intentions.

"Piper. I know you hate me but please hear me out." I sat next to her. "Okay." She sighed. "Piper I want you to know I still want do and always will love you but...

My feelings for Calypso have overpowered mine for yours. I need you to know I will do anything to make it up to you." I pleaded her to forgive me.

I know I needed to do this. Piper then quickly crashed her lips into mine and I pushed her off. "PIPER!" I yelled, angry at her.

"YOU SAID ANYTHING! WHAT'S WRONG YOU BETRAYED ME WHY NOT HER!" Piper screamed.

I was shocked to hear this so I left the room slamming the door, I regreting coming here.

Piper followed me out the door "RYAN PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" She begged and I didn't turn or answer I was full of anger.

Piper collasped to the ground on her knees, everyone was looking at her. As I walked I saw Calypso running toward me and when she finally got to me, embraced me.

"I heard what happened my hero." She told me. I smiled at her "I will never betray you Calypso, I swear on the Styx." I hear the sky roar as I once again take another oath.

I walk with Calypso around camp until we hear a scream. I turn to the direction the shriek came from and darted to the destination.

I ran ahead of Calypso and found a girl being choked by a hooded woman. Behind her were ten other women unlike the first, they had wings and looked similar to bats.

The hooded figure then broke the neck of the girl and let go of her body. The woman rolled her hood of revealing a beautiful face. She looked to be 18 in age.

Her skin was only a few shades darker than pure white and her flowing black hair reached, she was also clad in shiny iron armor.

Percy walked up to the right side of me and Annabeth to the left. I almost laughed because of what I saw last night. "Keres." Percy said and uncapped riptide.

I also uncapped my new sword that Leo built for me, I call it Conduit. I channel my powers into my sword making the blade light up in blue flames.

The lady looks in our direction "Ryan Aterignis, son." She said making my eyes widen. "What?" I questioned. "Oh my handsome baby boy. I have longed for you to return to me.

Your father took you away and turned you into this. Abomination." She stated and my eyes turned red in anger. "You lie who are you!" I demanded.

"I am Nex, The First Ker, and Mother of Blackfire." She retorted. "You're a Ker?" Percy said. She nodded and quickly extended her arm. "Let me show you how I can prove the second part."

I feel comfort and I feel all my worries wash away. I walk toward Nex dropping Conduit on the ground and I come face to face with my mother. "Oh my beloved son what did Thanatos do to you?"

She stopped and put her index finger on my forehead. Calypso runs making it to the crowd and yells "RYAN!"

Her voice faded and I felt nothing. "Now my son, destroy them." I willing picked up Conduit and charged at Annabeth. I slashed and stabbed at Annabeth but Percy joined the fray.

I managed to cut my brother and knock him out cold. Annabeth was then joined by a few Ares cabin kids. I cut down four of them before engaging Clarisse La Rue.

I had both Clarisse and Annabeth on defense. I used my powers to freez Clarisse in place and kick her toward othe rushing half-bloods.

Annabeth and I fought one on one again and I finally dis-armed her. Annabeth was on her knees looking at me, I raised my sword to kill her when I heard a voice. The voice.

"Ryan!" I turned to see Calypso crying out my name and literaly crying. I snapped out of my mothers control and turned on her.

Her eyes widened "NO! Impossible!" Nex cursed and ordered her Keres to attack. I ignited Conduit and fought the Keres with Annabeth.

I guess Nex saw Calypso and made the connection. She pulled Calypso into her arms. I slayed four Keres turning them to golden dust but that only made the rest more powerful.

Nex began to hurt Calypso making my queen scream in pain.

"Wrath will be brought by the creatures of death."

I heard in my head as I felt an anger like no other. I charged my mother and she continued to cut Calypso and hit her. I finally got close to Nex and pushed her away from Calypso.

Nex had grown far more powerful than she already was from the death of her kin. Mother pulled a battle axe from thin air and sprouted wings.

She flew at me with her weapon and I raised mine to meet hers. The axe and sword made contact and we both struggled.

I was feeling something boil up in me as I looked to the side to see a cut and bruised Calypso. I felt pure hatred and the blue flame on my sword turn black and so did my hair

and with that I shattered my mothers axe.

She stumbled back smiling. "Good." She said before vanishing. The flame on my sword disappeared and my hair returned to the pure white it once was.  
I quickly carry Calypso to the big house.  
[One day later]

Calypso

I wake in the big house infirmary sore. I look to my side to see Ryan sleeping in a chair beside my bed. There are a few demi-gods in the other beds.

Ryan awakes and smiles "Good morning my queen." He says making me smile. He puts a hand on my stomach "Don't worry the little soul is safe." I smile at his words.

He give me a cup of nectar and I drink feeling better.

After I got out of the infirmary Ryan and I spent the whole day together. We tried to come up with names for our baby.

A name for a girl and one for a boy stood out.

Selena and Icarus.

I came up with Icarus and Ryan, Selena.

"I love you" He tells me and I lean on his shoulder. "You know my answer." I shoot back and stare at the sunset on the beach.


	10. Welcome to the infirmary Again

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School just began so I am a tad bit busy. But regardless here is the next chapter. It is longer than usual.**

 **If you guys want more longer chapters like this just comment it. - Kraken**

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 10: Welcome to the infirmary... again

Ryan

Selena and Icarus the two names Calypso and I came up with for our baby. Selena if it's a girl and Icarus if it's a boy.

I've been walking around camp lately talking with Leo. "Hey Leo." I got his attention "Yeah?" He responded.

I decided to tell Leo since we are great friends and Calypso trust him fully. "Calypso is pregnant." I dropped the bomb on him randomly and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT! REALLY? WHAT!" He said in shock. I nodded and his smile stretched from ear to ear. I was glad to tell someone.

I am going to tell Percy and Annabeth tomarrow.

[One day later]

I sit at the beach like a do regularly. I feel peace until I feel a giant pain in my hands. I look at them to see too silver arrows piercing my hands.

"AHHHHHHH" I scream out in pain. I hear several footsteps behind me and then a voice. I recognized the voice. Artemis.

"You have scorned Piper Mclean for the last time boy! ."

I pulled the arrows out and felt great pain.

I then see Artemis shift into a wolf and then she attacks me. I start to run trying to make it back to my cabin with Artemis and her hunters behind me.

Artemis chases me and I fall. She shifts back into human form "What should I turn you into? A jackalope? Or maybe a rat!"

Her eyes start glowing and I start to become afraid. I used all the power I had left to send Artemis and her hunters flying backward.

I got up and made it to my cabin. I rushed to Percy's room and grabbed a box under his bed. Ambrosia. I got grabbed 10 cubes of it and swallowed it whole.

My hands returned to normal but since I ate 10 at the same time I felt a fever build up, I fight it and uncap Conduit. I exit the cabin to see Artemis and the hunt staring me down.

'I am so glad Calypso is not here right now' I thought to myself. I see the hunters holding their bows ready to kill me. GODS!

Not learning their lesson the first time I simply froze them all and proceeded to engage Artemis in a one on one. Artemis is holding her hunting knives and she blocks my strikes.

I ignite Conduit with flames like I did in my battle with Nex. I am weak from the fever I have from the ambrosia. "You are really stupid for a Goddess!" I offend her and slash. The comment makes her angry and she overpowers me.

I recieve a deep slash across my whole chest and she also stabs me in the shoulder. I cry out in pain and collapse.

My vision begins to fade like it did on Broken Top. "RYAN!" I hear before I pass out.

Percy

I walk with Leo back to our cabins when I see the hunt surrounding mine. I then see a wounded Ryan lying in the dirt. "RYAN!" I scream as I run passed the hunt

and kneel before my brother. His eyes are closed and I check his pulse. He is still alive but barely. "Why!" I screamed at Artemis who is just standing there.

Leo rushes in to help carry Ryan. We get to the big house and Chiron is waiting there. He helps us in but tells us to stay out of the infirmary.

We sit and worry about the fate of Ryan. His body is felt as if it is on fire, I realize why he is sick. Ambrosia. I hid a box under my bed full of ambrosia.

His chest is almost cut wide open and his shoulder is really fucked up. "OH MY CHAOS!" I hear from behind me, I turn to see a running Calypso.

"What happened!" Calypso cries out and I am unable to fully explain to her as I didn't see her much but I did know who did it. Artemis.

"Artemis did this." I say coldly. I feel anger and I want to act on it but I must stay by my brothers side. Calypso begins to heal him and I run out of the big house to get water.

After gettiing two buckets of water I enter the infirmary and begin to help Calypso heal him. "Are you sure this will work?" I ask the former titaness.

"When Ryan washed up on my island he had a hole in his chest." She responded without looking at me. This gave me some hope as she had indeed healed him from worst than this.

We spent all night closing the wide and deep wound that Artemis made. Ryan would wake but then instantly pass out once again from the overwhelming pain.

[Next morning]

I left the infirmary and Calypso decided to stay with Ryan in the infirmary for the night. I headed to the Artemis cabin to speak to the goddess of the moon.

I needed to know why she almost killed Ryan. Artemis doesn't ride the moon chariot at night now, she has Diana do that so I know that she must be with the hunters right now.

I arrive at the cabin and knock. I see a familiar face answer the door. Thalia. "Hello Percy." My cousin looked down in shame. To be honest I was extremly furious and I wanted to

scream at Artemis and every single hunter, but even I knew that I would probably end up like Ryan. I pushed my way passed Thalia and made my way to Artemis.

The hunters raised their bows at me ready to shoot if I got any closer to their patron. "Lady Artemis." I addressed her with no emotion.

I kneel before her. "Rise Perseus." She says and I do as I am told. "I assume you have come to discuss about the 'incident'" She asked and I nodded in return.

"Lady Artemis, why did you attack Ryan?" I asked her and a awkward silence filled the room until Artemis spoke. "Before the Keres attacked the camp your brother spoke with Piper Mclean."

"Piper came to me and informed me of what happened." Artemis said and I raise my eye brow, curious about what Piper and Artemis talked about.

"The things she told me. It makes my skin boil just thinking about it!" Artemis raised her voice. 'What did Ryan do and Piper say to anger Artemis to such a degree.' I thought.

"What did she tell you?" I asked her. I saw Artemis clench her fist and she began to speak "She said he hit her and broke her!" She screamed at me. I was shocked there is no way Ryan could

have done that. "NO! No that's not possible! SHE'S LYING!" I raged and left with haste.

Ryan

I find myself in a familiar setting. The darkness. I've been here so many times. My birth and the nightmares. An image appears before me and I enter it.

I see a city burning, I hear people screaming. I then hear footsteps behind me and I turn to see a man in battle armor, I see his face and my eyes widen to who it is.

"BROTHER!" I call out to him but he doesn't respond. I begin to run towards him. I stop in front of him but he doesn't stop and passes right through me.

"Percy?" I ask hoping he will hear me but I know he doesn't. I follow the son of Poseiden to his destination. We arrive at the base of a 3 story building and I see a hooded man

on the roof. The man started to laugh, Percy had a look of hatred on his face as he looked upon the figure. "It's over Reta! You have failed!" Percy shouted at him.

Reta stopped laughing "Not yet demi-god!" He says as a ball of blackfire appears, shocking me. He launched it at Percy who in turn dodged the blast.

Percy then stood tall and shifted into a defensive position. Reta rushed at Percy with incredible speed and uncapped a pen sword of his own. The metal of the blade was like no other.

Black, shiny metal. Both Percy's and Reta's swords met and then noise of their metals colliding was almost enough to make my ears bleed. The duel came to a climax when both of their blades

locked and neither of them pulled back. Only pushing with all their strenth. "WHY!" Percy screamed with tears in his eyes. Something was making him stronger.

"I deserve revenge!" Reta responded to him with fury. "NO! You deserved justice not this! NOT THIS DEATH! Not this war!" Percy cried out. "You will not keep me from her!"

Reta retorted. "I will! No more will die because of me holding back! You murdered everyone that matters to me!" Percy pushed Reta back slightly overpowering him.

Reta fought back and once again they were even. "Your hatred fuels me! How did it feel when you figured out I killed your brother!" Reta seemed to push something in Percy.

Percy overwhelmed him and pushed Reta to the ground. "Ryan... Annabeth! AND SO MANY MORE!" Percy screamed as he held the tip of his blade to Reta's throat.

Reta started to laugh. "Ryan Aterignis was weak. I destroyed him. Your dear Annabeth relied on you. And for the last time. You failed to save her." Reta giggled out.

Percy raised Riptide and before he could swing the image before me disappeared and I woke from my dream to smell the familiar scent of cinnamon and I opened my eyes to see a worried Calypso

crying at my bedside.

"My queen." I groaned and she raised her head, suprised. "RYAN!" She shouted happy that I was awake.

I was enveloped into a tight embrace by Calypso. "Ca...lyp...so...need...to...breath!" I muttered out and she loosened her hold of me but was still hugging me.

We stayed like this for a few minutes until I heard heavy footsteps pounding on the floor. I look to see a furious Percy Jackson.

He grabs me by the t-shirt collar and pushes Calypso aside. I scream in pain from the movement and Calypso gets up and slaps Percy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She rants at him.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Piper." Percy looked into my eyes.

'What was he on about?' I thought. "What are you talking about?" I question weakly and in pain. "Piper. The day Nex attacked camp what did you do?!" Percy demanded an answer.

"Nothing I only went to tell her why I can't be with her and how sorry I am!" My voice started to tire. Percy looked into my eyes and he lets go of me and like Calypso embraces me tightly.

"I knew it. It's not like you." He cried and I pushed him away "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Piper... She lied about you to Artemis. That is why Artemis attacked you." Percy informed me. "What did Piper tell her?" I want the answer now.

"That you attacked/abused her." Percy looks down in shame.

I was shocked that Piper could say something like that!

I layed down to relax and think. Percy left to talk to Artemis again and Calypso stayed with me. "Are you hungry my hero?" Calypso asked me. I realized how starved I really was.

I nodded and Calypso left to get me lunch. She returned with a burger and I quickly grabbed it and devoured the food. "You really are hungry." Calypso giggled, impressed at how fast I

finished my food. I smiled and thanked her. I moved over and patted on the small bed. Even though the mattress was only met for one person Calypso and I fit onto the bed.

"How do you feel?" She questions me and I giggle a little at her expression. "I'm fine Calypso." I smile. "That's queen to you mister, you gave me quite the scare."

She gave me a light punch on my shoulder. We talked for hours with us staying in the same positions the whole time. I was hugging her, pulling her close to me like a bolster.

I may have been in pain but laying there with her made me truly happy.

"Why was I sick?" I was wondering so I asked her. She laughed and told me the reason. "Well on top of the near fatal wounds you had. You may have overdosed on ambrosia."

I laughed at my mistake and pulled Calypso closer to me and plant a kiss on her fore-head.

I made Calypso go back to the cabin to sleep in the comfort of a full bed. So now I am alone in this infirmary.

I lie in my bed afraid to sleep because of the dreams or nightmares I have. I wish Calypso was here but I wish for her to be in the comfort of a soft, warm bed.

I sigh as I look up at the ceiling slowly drifting off into sleep.

I am in the dark once again. I sigh as an image appears before me once again. This time I am in a palace made of black marble. "Son." I see Nex standing at the top of

the stairs. My mother was wearing some quite provocative clothes. If you could call them clothes. "Why have you come here." Nex walks to me.

She walks around me tracing her hands all over my body. I couldn't move, I tried and failed. "Don't try to move love. This is my home and you have entered it." She says huskily as her

hands trace my chest. "Why am I dreaming of this?" I demand an answer from my mother. "You do not only dream things my sweet boy. You remember things or you can also see them." She informed

me.

"Then what is this!" I groan out. I was extremly uncomfortable because of one thing, The fact that my evil bitch mother is groping me.

This felt oddly familiar though. "You are remembering and seeing. I look foward to having you back my son. All. To. Myself." Nex told me as she back away.

"Now I will see you soon. Love." Mother told me. She then placed her finger on my head sending me backwards. I felt an extreme headache and an intense burning sensation.

I then woke up sweating and I pain surging through me I then look to once again see a worried Calypso holding my hand. "Ryan? How are you feeling my love?" Calypso clentched my hand tightly.

The burning pain didn't leave me and I groaned and grabbed the bed sheets. "AHHHHHH!" I let out a scream. It felt as if I was being set on fire and ripped open at the same time.

I look to see Calypso crying with a hand over her mouth. She ran to get help leaving me alone to my pain. I felt like dying the feeling just made me feel agony, pain, and any other

synonym. Calypso returned with Chiron, Argus and some kids from the Apollo cabin. They rushed over to me and quickly got to work.

The sensation was to much for me so I ended up fainting.

Calypso

Ryan's agonizing shrieks filled the air and I watched in horror as the man I love screamed in unbearable pain. I got the help of Chiron and a few others to help me heal him and end

his suffering. His body was thrashing around so much and I saw he passed out, but even then his body kept twitching around violently. He started to swing his arms around and he hit

2 Apollo kids, breaking ones arm and sending the other flying, so we strapped him down.

With all our combined efforts Ryan calmed down a bit, but he was still a little bit of pain. I helped with the kids he smacked and went to sleep back at the cabin.

Once I got in I informed Percy of Ryan's condition and Percy left to see him. I was all alone in the cabin so I decided to go to bed.

I fall into a deep slumber.

I look around to see I am back on Ogygia, my prison. Saddness fills me and I curl up into a ball on the beach shore. "Calypso!" I head from behind me and I look to see Ryan.

He looked different, his hair was black instead of the beautiful white and his eyes were red, not the perfect amethyst they were. "Ryan?" I mutter, then I am tackled to the ground.

I look at him confused "My Bra-" He cuts me off with a kiss and we stay like this for minutes. He pulls back "Oh how I have missed you!" He hugs me tightly.

"What do you mean?" I question him and his smile turns to a sorrowful frown, then he started to hold his head "No! NO! NO! NO!" He yells and then proceeds to scream.

His shriek turns into a laugh "Ryan?" I touch his shoulder and he looks up at me. His eyes begin to water up and the dam breaks. I start to cry aswell and I move closer to hug him.

But he then evaporates into nothing. Leaving me alone.

I wake from my dream or nightmare. Whatever. I then get dressed and head to the infirmary. I arrive and see Ryan peacefully resting on his bed. I grab a seat and pull it next to him.

As soon as I set the chair down Ryan begins to stir and I see his eyes open revealing a set of bloodshot amethyst eyes. He smiles at me "The pain is gone. And so are the nightmares."

He tells me and I can't help but smile aswell. "Chiron said it will take me a few days to heal." He tells me more and I am relieved.

"Then for those days I will never leave you." I profess to him. He laughs "Then how will you eat my queen? Please do not worry I will be just fine." He assures me.

"Very well then my hero. Do you want me to get you anything?" I ask and he nods. "Food." He says and I am not suprised one tiny bit.


	11. The Curse

**Sorry for now updating daily but I am busy with school! I hope you like this chapter it has stuff I have planned for the sequel in it.**

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 11: The Curse

Ryan

I am slowly recovering but it doesn't help that I am constantly being yelled at by Calypso. She has been having mood swings because of the pregnancy.

She has been nauseous too. I worry a little to much for her. I was discharged from the infirmary but I am still in my room laying down pretty much 24/7.

Right now Calypso was a tiny bit irritated so I decided to leave her be for now and slowly make my way to the bathroom to take well... a bath. Even water didn't speed up my

recovery but it still felt good. I lied in the tub, relaxing my whole body. After about 10 minutes I heard a knock on the door. "Ryan?" I heard the sweetest female voice ever.

"Come in!" I shouted and the door opened revealing a blushing Calypso in her cute little white pajamas. She stepped in and locked the door after she closed it.

"Ryan, I am sorry abo-" She tried to speak but I interrupted her "Calypso, my queen there is no need to apologize." I gave her a heart warming smile.

She somehow blushed even more "May I join you?" She asked me and I nodded my approval. Calypso stripped down to reveal her naked form and I won't lie, I may have gotten excited.

But I wasn't going to try anything unless she asked. Calypso entered the tub and I adjusted myself to sit up right and Calypso sat in my lap. That sort of suprised me, not that I minded.

I felt her relax as I did when she sat down. She lean her head backward onto my shoulder, she sighed "I wish I could stay like this forever."

I smiled at her comment. I had my hands around her waist and I slowly rubbed her stomach. She smiled "What is that song you sang to me on the beach, on Ogygia?"

"Oh Bohemian Rhapsody? Why? Do you like that song?" I replied in questions. Calypso nodded and I began to sing to her.

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooh

I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

[WARNING LEMON]

I continued the song and Calypso melted in my arms.

Ok so the next thing that happened, happened so fast I really didn't register what she began to do.

Calypso turned to face me and I didn't notice I may have gotten a hard on! I blushed a deep red. Calypso lunged her lips at mine and they collided. At the same moment our lips met

she lowered herself and I entered her. I gasped in suprise and pleasure. Calypso hooked her arms around my neck while moaning. I saw myself disappear inside her when she bounced on.

Gasp and moans filled the room and I lifted her out of the water and Calypso started to giggle. I slid the shower door open and stepped inside with Calypso still moaning my name.

I turned on the shower and we both gasped when the cold water came into contact with our skin. I placed Calypso against the shower wall and began to thrust into her and watching her

cute face recieve pleasure gave me great joy. I felt her walls clamp down on my member and I moaned in satisfaction. I continued to fuck the shit out of my beautiful girlfriend as

water droplets from the shower hit our skin. "FUCK. SHIT. YES!" Calypso shouted and once again reached her climax and she buried her head in my shoulder. I didn't want her to go limp so

I stopped and placed her on the floor. I washed her body and after that I began to clean myself. I know what you are thinking 'You don't want get off yourself?' The truth was just

letting Calypso have her orgasm is enough for me. Don't judge me. I turned my back to the sitting Calypso and faced the shower head I washed my face and closed my eyes, feeling the

water flow down my skin giving me relief. I then felt something, or someone. I opened my eyes to Calypso trying to stand in front of me. I helped her stand and she lunged at me and

attacked me with her soft and chewable lips. Calypso then began to lower herself until she was met my cock. I was waiting in anticipation as Calypso licked the lip sending chills up

my spine. She teased me, she wanted me to beg. She shot me an evil grin and I was ready to plead her to keep going. But she saw it coming and granted my request that I had not given her.

She bobbed her head up and down, in and out, I moaned with joy as she took me deeper into her mouth. Calypso used her tongue like an expert, she made my feel the so much pleasure it's

not even funny. "Oh gods! Fuck baby." I gasped and I felt my balls tighten, I knew I was close. Calypso seemed to notice this and she began to double her efforts.

"OHMYGODS!" I shouted as I let go and came inside her warm mouth. She saw it coming (hehe) and moaned with joy when I released, Calypso then proceeded to swallow my load and licked

lips. "Yummy." She said in a husky voice as she got up. I was still recovering from my orgasm and I saw Calypso leave the shower chamber but before she did I saw her mouth the words.

"I love you." to me. I heard the door open then close, leaving me alone in the room once again.

After I cleaned myself again and dried off I entered our bedroom to see my love peacefully sleeping on the bed with her white PJ's. I slipped into my orange Camp Half-Blood tank top

that I wear to bed and layed next to Calypso. I dragged my fingers down her arm and leg and she purred in her sleep from my touch. I smiled from the response but I just wanted to lie

here with my girlfriend. In peace. I smelled her intoxicating scent, cinnamon and with that I slow drifted off into the land of Morpheus.

Calypso

I left the bathroom and quickly ran to the bedroom before anyone saw me. I got dressed and keep in mind I was still kind of high because of my orgasm. So I decided to go to sleep.

I got into the bed and pulled the covers over me and I slowly slipped into sleep.

I woke when I heard the door to the room open and I saw Ryan in a towel come in. He got dressed for the night and slid into bed. He snuggled up to me and put his arms around my waist,

He then ran his fingers lightly on my arm and leg. I let out a small purr as he did this and I closed my eyes once again to fall into a peaceful rest.

BUT! I suddenly felt Ryan lightly bite down on my neck skin and began sucking. I moan as he did this and plus it caught me by suprise. "Mmmm Rye?" I asked him but I didn't get a

response, instead he kept going. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. "Ryan? My love?" I asked again and that confirmed my theory, HE WAS DOING THIS IN HIS SLEEP!

He continued and I moaned again but I also wanted to know what he was dreaming about. This continued for about ten minutes until he stopped and buried his head in my neck.

Ryan

I am in a dark stone room with a lime green pool in the middle of the room surrounded by pillars. I then saw a man in black armor and a black hood with amethyst trimmed line

designs on the edges of the hood. He stopped by the pool and began to talk, I recognized that voice from an earliar dream of mine. Reta. He spoke an incantation.

"Father I make my plea to thee."

"Should I fall to me. I curse my blood to return my soul from the depths."

"For I shall be reborn to enact my vengence."

"Our battle is eternal and the feud will only end with the obliteration of one of the fractured."

"Our feud will only end when I am re-united with her."

"And with these word I enact this curse."

I saw the green pool glow bright, but that brightness was gone now and so was the color, all I saw was dark water.

I heard footsteps from behind me and I turned to see a man in a black robe approach Reta. "My lord, I am sorry. What you ask for is impossible!" The man said to Reta.

Reta did not say anything. He didn't have any emotions right now, the room was totally silent, until Reta spoke. "Then what good are you!" He said as he turned around violently

and he uncapped a pen sword of his own. He struck the man in robes and the man disintegrated into ash. But unlike the golden dust monsters became, I knew what the fate was of that man.

Reta killed him, with Blackfire.

I then suddenly felt the need to sleep. I slowly closed my heavy eyelids and then I opened them again to see that I was not in that room with Reta anymore.

I was in a field and in this field lied beautiful, Moonlace. I looked around to see Calypso in the distance sitting in the field humming a tune. Bohemian Rhapsody. I smile at this and

walked toward her. I sat behind her and she turned her head to me. I smirked "Hello, my queen."

"My hero." Calypso said in that angelic voice that melted me everytime. I leaned down to her neck and bit down lightly on her skin and began to suck on it lightly aswell.

I got a positive response so I continued my act. I stopped and layed down next to her in the field and inhaled her cinnamon scent. Everything was perfect. I closed my eyes once

again and I opened them to find myself in my bed with Calypso still sleeping. "That was just a dream?" I said sadly. I silently wished that I could have stay like that forever.

I kissed the back of Calypso's neck and whispered into her ear "I love you." I also wondered about the words Reta spoke.

"Father I make my plea to thee."

"Should I fall to me. I curse my blood to return my soul from the depths."

"For I shall be reborn to enact my vengence."

"Our battle is eternal and the feud will only end with the obliteration of one of the fractured."

"Our feud will only end when I am re-united with her."

"And with these word I enact this curse."

What was this curse?


	12. New eyes

**We are getting to the juicy part of the story and yes. It is incest. This little saga will go on for a few chapters so if you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 12: New eyes

Percy

I don't like my dreams I'll just tell you that plain and simple. And this one is no different. I open my heavy eyelids to see a pair of bronze doors, I open them and find

a that the room is empty except for a giant pool of green water surrounded by pillars. I walk to the pool and I see a figure submerged in the water. He's screaming but I

can't hear him. The man breaks the surface of the pool and I recognize him, Ryan. "Brother?" I say clearly confused. His eyes were the same color of the water, lime green.

His face showed no emotion, Ryan reached for his pocket and took out a pen and uncapped it revealing a blade. Conduit, Ryan's weapon crafted by Leo. I stared at my brother, face to

face. We were silent, Ryan's face was blank, he showed no emotion. But in his eyes I saw something. Pain. Sorrow. Hatred. Ryan stepped foward and slashed at me. That took me

by suprise, but I reacted fast enough to dodge his attack. I uncapped Riptide and stood in a defensive position. Ryan assaulted me but I parried his attack and continued to

evade Ryan's attack's. "RYAN! What are you doing?" I yelled for him to stop but he didn't. What else did I expect.

I began to tire but Ryan looked like he could go on for hours. Ryan dis-armed me and my weapon flew to the floor. I was kicked in the chest and I lie back against the floor.

I try to stand but only manage to make it to my knees. Ryan holds his cold metal to my neck, but before he could kill me everything disappeared.

I opened my eyes to see the familiar view of my own ceiling. I feel something on my chest, I look down to see Annabeth sleeping on my bare chest. Her nude body on top of mine,

the warmth of her body comforting me. I stroke her blonde hair and I relaxed after that terrible nightmare. I then hear footsteps outside my door "Ryan? Calypso?" No response, I slid

out from under Annabeth making her stir but she soon stopped. I put on my clothes and exit the room. I search our small cabin and I find no one in the house. I decided to open the

front door of the Poseiden cabin. I twisted the handle and opened the door. "RYAN!" I screamed as I ran toward my brother.

Minutes before

Ryan

I'm in the chamber once again. This pool of lime green liquid. I then heard the doors open to the room and I turned to see, Reta. He stood tall in all black metal armor.

His face was covered in darkness shrouded by a hood. "This is a suprise." He smirked and uncapped a pen sword. Black metal, a twisted version of Conduit, and amethyst cracks in the blade.

I pull out Conduit and ready for an attack. In a blink of an eye his sword was at my throat "You follow false gods." He said before slitting my neck wide open. I dropped Conduit

and fell in the pool. My crimson red blood mixed with the lime green water and my vision abandoned me. I woke in my room with Calypso sleeping peacefully next to me.

I felt a certain draw toward my door and I stood up and opened it. I walked to the entrance of my cabin and exited. Nex, my mother was standing in front of my cabin, she gestured me

to come to her. I felt no anger as I saw her, I obeyed her. I was under some spell! "Hello my handsome boy. Oh how you have grown." She smiled and gripped my jaw. I opened my mouth

and my mother took a vial of lime green liquid from her pocket. She poured the substance into my mouth, it took effect instantly. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees.

The pain gave me the biggest head ache ever! I fainted and the last thing I saw was the smiling face of my wicked mother.

LINE BREAK

I open my eyes to see the grin of my creator. "Mother?" I asked her in a confused tone. She walks to and helps me to my feet. I can't help but feel wrong about this

"Mother what happened. I- I can't remember?"

I could have sworn I saw Nex smirk. I brushed it off and looked around. What is this? It seems familiar, but how. I've never seen this place in my life.

My memory is fractured! "You were captured my love. But I have brought you back." My mother says as she grabs the back of my head. I lean in and I meet her lips.

I close my eyes and open them to see a woman that is not Nex. She has carmel hair and hazel eyes, but before I could take in her beauty I blinked and the image of my mother appeared

once again. I pulled away from my embrace of my mom. "How long have I been gone?" I asked and Nex frowned "To long my boy but we must make haste. They are coming."

I nodded but I then heard a voice call me. "RYAN!" I turned to see a teen with jet black hair and sea green eyes calling to me. 'I know him, but how?' I think to myself.

something isn't right. "That is enough out of you sea spawn!" Mother said and waved her hand. He was launched back and hit his cabin wall. Another person came out of the house.

"Percy?" The girl with curly blonde hair asked the boy. 'Percy! How do I know this kid!' I wondered and I looked to mother. She nodded and I couldn't disobey her.

"Kill them my son. They are the ones who captured you. They have stripped me of your company, of your touch. Kill them and we may leave my love." Mother told me and I looked

at the couple. I pulled a pen from my pocket and pushed the button, it expanded into a bronze sword with multipe designs on the blade. Black flames, jagged water, lightning bolts,

and what seemed to be an arrow with a heart on it instead of a real arrow tip. The sword felt perfect and I took my stance aiming my sword at Percy.

"Prepare to die." I said with no emotion and started to walk toward Percy and the blonde girl. Percy slowly got up and uncapped a sword of his own. I smirked. A fight.

"Ryan snap out of it!" He said but I stood and said nothing. I charged him and tried to slash him but he side stepped my attack. I released a barrage of stabs and slashes.

Percy only blocked and parried, I had him on the ropes. I raised the blade above my head and swiped down and met his metal. The force of my strike knocked the kid down and I held the

cold steel to his neck. "PERCY!" The girl screamed and charged me with a knife. I dodged and grabbed the back of her shirt. I pulled her back then kicked her back sending her flying into

the dirt 30 feet away. I faced Percy once again and I prepared to deliver the finishing blow when two silver arrows pierced my shoulder. I yelled in pain and fell to my knees.

I pulled the two projectiles out of me and took a look around. Around 17 girls surrounded me with arrows notched in their bows. I stood and I felt the rage inside me boil

and I released a blast of green lightning from my body. Everyone but Mother and I screamed in pain. Mother looked at me biting her lip and the look of lust in her eyes was apparent.

I stopped my little electric surge and all the girls with bows fell to the ground. "My hero?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see the girl with carmel hair and her hazel eyes.

She smelled of cinnamon and she looked as if she were about to cry.

That is when it happened. My memories flooded back. Percy, Annabeth, Piper... Calypso. I held my head in agony from the pain I felt. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled and gripped

my head harder. Calypso started to cry. "Ryan?" She put a hand on my shoulder. The next thing I did shocked everyone. "NO STOP!" I shouted as I hit Calypso sending her to the dirt.

She looked back at me with her eyes filled with shock, sadness, and fear.

I snapped out of my pain and my trance. I collapsed to my knees and held Calypso. "No. No my queen I am sorry! Please Calypso!" I pleaded her with tears and I hugged her

tightly. We both sobbed until I felt someone pull me back. Nex. "No! RYAN!" Calypso screamed as Nex dragged me through a portal. I tried to struggle against her but I couldn't

escape and the last thing I saw was a screaming Calypso with tears streaming down her face.

Percy

Nex had Ryan under some sort of spell! There was no way he could have acted the way he did naturaly.

When Nex took Ryan I tried to help but the wounds I recieved from my duel with Ryan prevented me from doing so. As soon as the portal closed Calypso ran to the spot it had been

and punched the ground "NO! NO! COME BACK! RYAN!" She shouted in sadness. Annabeth walked to her and embraced her to comfort Calypso. She sobbed into Annabeth's shoulder non-stop.

This night haunted me so much first the dream I experienced then the exact same thing happened in real life. Ryan even had the lime green eyes he had in the nightmare.

It was like Ryan didn't even know us. Except Calypso, I guess that the connection between them is really powerful.

I found Calypso crying herself to sleep in their bedroom and that made my heart sink. I stepped into the room and she stared at me with her eyes dry from so much bawling.

"Calypso, I promise you we will get Ryan back." I paused for a second and continued. "I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the background and Calypso embraced me crying into my

shirt. "Thank you!" She said and I comforted her until she fell asleep. I walked to my bedroom and sat in my bed afraid to sleep. Annabeth decided to stay in her cabin for the night

so she wouldn't get into any trouble. So I sat there Alone. No girlfriend to mourn with. No brother to laugh with. Just alone.

Ryan

I woke up chained to a bed with amethyst and black sheets, oh and yeah I had nothing on but my boxers.

I try to use my powers to break the chains but my powers won't work. Fuck. "You cannot break them. They are celestial

bronze." I see the outline of my mother. Nex. I struggle against my restraints even more. I knew it was useless but I had to try. "I will never join you!" I spat with poison.

She grinned and pulled out a vial of the lime green water. I tried to escape again. "Welcome home, my love." She said and forced me to drink the liquid.

I felt myself slip away and I felt my memories fade. One by one I forgot, but I tried to handle one last memory. Calypso. But soon that too faded.

 **LINE BREAK (LEMON WARNING)**

"Mother?" I said confused to why I was chained to our bed. Maybe she wanted to try something else, I thought to myself. Nex walked over to me and pushed me onto my back.

"Just sit back and relax." Mother said in a husky voice. I rose in the sexual way and Nex noticed this. "My, my, my aren't you excited." She giggled.

"What? Are you not?" I responded cheekly. "Oh like you wouldn't believe." Mother dropped to her knees and slowly teased me by stroking me through the fabric of my boxers.

"Mother... Please." I moaned for her to stop teasing me. She then pulled of my boxers with her teeth slowly, turning me on even more. My fully erect cock stood at attention and

Nex bit her bottom lip, clearly lusting.

She stood up gripping me tightly, taking my breath away. "I've waited so long for this, I've begged for it, now you will do just that." Mother demanded and my eyes widened.

"No! Please mother!" I said as she stopped moving her hand. Her light amethyst eyes looked into mine and she opened her mouth "Beg." She said and I submitted.

"Please mother. I want it! I need it! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" I cried out and she looked at me once again. "Perfect." She said and quickly lowered her body to face my member.

Nex engulfed me fully, I felt the back of her throat, "Oh fuck." I moaned in extreme pleasure. She pulled off out of breath and put half back into her mouth while jerking the other

half. I was reduced to a mumbling wreck as Nex sucked and licked like an expert. After a while I got used to the feeling, it still felt great but it wasn't enough.

I somehow broke my chains and grabbed her head and forced her to take the whole thing every time. "OHMYCHAOS! OHMYCHAOS!" I shouted as I entered a blissful state of mind.

I let go of Nex's head and squeezed the bed sheets. "M...Moth..er...Oh...Fu.. C-cum.." I stuttered my words and she stopped blowing and started to milk me at unbelieveable speeds.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. CHAOS!" I screamed as I came. Mother aimed me toward her face and I covered her beautiful face with my cum. "Mmmmmmm" She moaned as I finished on her.

Mother then slowly took the leftovers on her face and licked them up. "Oh how I miss this." Nex said while tracing her fingers up my torso making me shiver.

"Don't worry mother I am home now." I assured her and in reply she gripped my lenth, "And I plan to work you for all the years you've been gone." She said and I twitched in her hand,

she smirked in approval. We switched spots and Nex lied on the bed and I stood. I positioned myself in between her legs and aimed and her wetness. Without hesitation I buried myself

to the hilt inside her, making her moan in pain and pleasure. "Mmm. Finally!" Mother half moaned and other half shouted. I slowly pulled out but then quickly thrusted back in.

"YES!" She yelled in bliss imploring me to go faster. "HARDER!" She demanded and I obeyed her command. I made Nex into what I had been only minutes ago. A screaming and blissful idiot.

The sounds of our flesh slapping together filled the room along with both of our groans and moans. "So tight." I said while violating her cunt.

"Yeah you like that." Nex said as she lifted herself to my ear. "You've been a bad boy. Maybe I should punish you, Ryan?." She said and I instantly grabbed both her ass cheeks and

slammed her against the black wall. "Oh mother. I can show you I don't deserve that." I said and started to thrust in and out at god like speeds. Mother was literally screaming at the

top of her lungs.

"OH FUCK!"

"YES, RIGHT THERE!"

"Ry..an...ugh...OHMYFUCKINGCHAOS!"

I hit her g-spot everytime in this new position, I then heard her give out the loudest scream of the night and the spasming in her pussy confirmed that she just climaxed.

I slowed down the pace and she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and place her on her hands and knees. Nex bit her lip in lust and swayed her hips begging me to enter.

No warning what so ever once again I picked off where I left off before, plowing the shit out of her cunt. I pushed as hard and fast as I could.

"OH...MY!" She tried to speak but I pulled her black hair up, making her arch up right. This made her purr, "Is... that... all...you..'ve... got?"

Mother managed to say. I decide to take up this challenge and I looked around the room for water. I found a cup of water on the nearby table, I extended my arm and it flowed to me.

I shaped the water into a dildo and pulled myself out of Nex's tight cunt and aimmed my dick for her backdoor. Mother noticed this and turned her head. "Wai- FUCK!" I thrusted in

before she could complain. Nex screamed in pain and I floated the water dildo to her pussy. I let that slip into her making her moan. In and out, I pushed and pulled from her

ass and MAN did it feel amazing. We were both moaning in intense pleasure, but Nex probably got more since I was pounding her ass and cunt at the same time.

"Faster...I'm so close!" She begged me and I felt my orgasm nearing aswell. I pushed the fake dick faster into her and continued to fuck her arse.

Soon enough I felt my balls tighten, "OHGODS! Cumming!" I informed her and she finally came just as I did. Her backdoor milked me for all I was worth and I filled her to the brim

with my essence. I released myself from her tight hole and collapsed onto the bed, totally spent.

Somehow I was still hard as a rock but I had no energy for round three and neither did mother. But with the energy she had left, she crawled on top of me and slipped me back

into her warm, tight pussy. I groaned at the amazing feeling. I looked at my creator to see her asleep, smiling. I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." I said, but something was different. I felt guilty. Why? Why do I feel as if something is not right?

"What is missing?" I asked myself.

 **So? What did you think? This was my first long lemon so yeah give me your thoughts good or bad.**


	13. Gift

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 13: Gifts

Ryan

I woke up on the sore side this morning. I tried to get up but I'm so blind and stupid I forgot that mother was on top of me. When I tried to move I ended up thrusting up

making her moan and stir. "Mmmm. The best way to wake." Mother stated as she opened her eyes and grinded her hips. "Oh fuck." I sighed as she did this, but she stopped and reached over

to the drawer, lifting herself in the process. She grabbed a small black box and sat back down, making me moan. "Here, open it." She handed my the box. I sat up first while inside

Nex, making her sigh in pleasure from the movement. I open the box and see a clear crystal with a black rope attached to it. "What is it?" I ask my mother and she smiles at me.

"When you were captured my love, a majority of your powers were stripped. This will help you regain that power." She held the crystal up and it glowed lime green.

"Thank you mother." I said and kissed her forehead. "What's for breakfast?" I asked and she smirked. "I have an idea."

"How about I eat first and then you can." Mother said with a wicked glint in her eyes. I nodded and she disappeared under the sheets.

Percy

"I'm am with child." It took me a few seconds to get it, but Annabeth caught her breath.

"Ryan was planning on telling you but.." She stopped and started to sob. Annabeth then sat next to her and pulled Calypso into a hug.

Calypso was bawling into Annabeth's chest, "Shhhh. We will get him back Calypso." My girlfriend comforted Calypso.

I was mad, we needed to get Ryan back and now with this revelation. I will stop at nothing, but I needed to get some information.

Only a few people knew about Ryan's history as the heart and my brother told me the best person to go to, the Shadow.

Ryan told me of the shadow he encountered when we were captured by Thanatos. It told him about himself and Ryan said that the shadow knew more about him than

he did. I walked toward the little fountain my father built in my cabin and made a rainbow. I threw in a golden drachma, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

I said, "Show me the Shadow of Death Island."

An image of an orb appeared in the IM. "Hello? Anyone there?" I asked, nothing. But then the orb started to rock and then it began to leak something.

What ever came out of the sphere formed into the shape of a jagged man. "Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseiden, Hero of Olympus. To what do I owe this pleasure." The shadow asked in

a haunting voice. "Ryan has been kidnapped. Tell me where to find the Ker, Nex." I demanded the creature.

"Yes, yes. The mother of blackfire is the one you seek. But why would I tell you this information." He replied.

"Because you serve Thanatos and Ryan is his son. It is for his well being." I told it. "This is true, and with lord Thanatos being punished by the gods at the moment.

I suppose I should help you. Very well. The first Ker resides beneath Olympus."

Now that suprised me. "In New York? Why? Where?" I asked confused.

"She moves to the sites of the biggest atrocities commited by mortals. Her last home was Hiroshima, Japan, but now she has replaced that home with... well I don't think I need to explain. "

My eyes widened. "Ground Zero."

I mean it made sense, Nex was a Ker, A spirt of violent death.

"Thank you." I told the shadow and broke the IM connection. I headed back to Calypso and Ryan's room and opened the door.

"I know where she took him." I told Annabeth and Calypso.

Calypso's eyes lit up in hope and she launched herself foward and embraced me tightly. I patted her back, "We'll get him." I assured her and she let go of me.

"I'm coming with you." She said and I shook my head. "No, Calypso you are pregnant. I will not risk you."

"You may not but this isn't your choice, it is mine. I'm coming with you to save the father of my child." She demanded.

I tried to persuade her but to no avail.

"Ok but it can't just be the three of us." Annabeth butted in and I agreed with her.

"But who would join us?" I shot back to her and she stood there thinking like she does. "AH!"

"Well there is Thalia."

"Leo."

"Sonya."

"And Ali."

Those last two were Hunters that Ryan befriended after they attacked him.

I was there when they asked to be forgiven, and it was priceless. He did forgive them and they all became good friends, I guess they don't hate men as much as Artemis or Pheobe.

"I'll ask Leo and Thalia, you get Sonya and Ali." I told Annabeth, making her glare at me because she didn't have the best relationship with Ali and Sonya.

I grinned at her and quickly left before she could say anything else.

LINE BREAK

I walked up to Half-blood hill, where Thalia has been hanging out there for some reason.

The Hunt has been staying here at camp for awhile now because of some mission Artemis has, but I don't mind.

I see Thalia sitting at the base of her pine with Peleus still guarding as always.

"Hey Thals!" I yelled and my cousin shot me an annoyed look, I winced a little at this. "Hey Perce." She replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I said and she nodded an ok. "Can you join Annabeth, Calypso, and I on a quest?" I told her and her expression looked mad.

"Are you going to save... Ryan." She said with poison.

I really don't know why she doesn't like him, he's a nice guy. "Please Thalia we need everything we can get. Tell me why do you hate him so much?" I questioned her.

"He's not like you Percy. He's not trust worthy." She said and I got a tiny bit mad, but I didn't show it.

"Cmon Thalia, you haven't even given him a chance. Plus with Calypso being pregna-" I stopped myself and covered my mouth.

Thalia looked at me, wide eyed. FUCK!

"You mean that Calypso is pregnant with his child?" She asked and I slowly nodded. "What else aren't you telling me." She demanded an answer.

"Calypso is coming." I said and Thalia shocked me. "What was that for!" I yelp and she laughed. Ugh.

"So you are saying you want to save OUR half-brother, but you want to take his pregnant girlfriend along. Are you fucking stupid Kelp-Head?"

"She wanted to come and I couldn't stop her. Thalia, Calypso fought in the first Titan war, maybe on the wrong side, but beside that she is a great medic too." I argued.

"And do you have anything going on? No, Ok come on this quest Thalia." I pushed.

The daughter of Zeus stood there and thought.

"Fine."

LINE BREAK

After I got done talking to Thalia I headed to the cabins to talk with Leo.

I saw him outside his cabin tinkering with something in his hands. "Leo." I walked up to him.

"Percy! Calypso told me about your quest, I'm coming, when do we leave?" Leo said, suprising me. I guess because Leo and Calypso are so close she told him right away.

"As soon as possible." I informed Leo and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, Nico is here." Leo told me and I smiled. I hadn't seen Nico in awhile and the timing couldn't anymore perfect. I'm going to ask him to join us.

"Where is Nico right now?" I asked Leo and he pointed to the Hades cabin, of course.

I walked over to the obsidian fortress that the son of Hades built himself and knocked on the door. Nico answered the door and he smiled.

"Percy!" He hugged me and then pulled away blushing. I fully supported Nice in his homo-sexuality, but that was kind of awkward.

"Hey Nico, Long time no see. Listen I need to ask you something."

"Is this about that Ryan Aterignis kid I've been hearing about?" Nico guessed correctly.

"Yeah. Listen Nico, He's my half-brother and he's been kidnapped." I told Nico, withholding some information.

"By who?"

"You ever heard of Nex?" I asked the son of Hades and he nodded.

"Yeah the first Ker, born of Nyx. But why would she do that?" Nico replied.

"She is his mother. Ryan is not my brother in the regular/weird demi-god way. His soul was fused with other souls of long dead demi-gods by Thanatos." I informed him and his

jaw dropped. "How is that possible? And what demi-gods?" Nico said wanting more.

"Well number one is Poseiden, obviously."

"Then there is Zeus."

"Aphrodite."

"And the last part isn't fused, but is his orginal. Thanatos." I listed to Nico as he looked in awe.

"How did she kidnap him?!" Nico scratched his head. "Nex somehow brainwashed Ryan, but Calypso snapped him out of it." I told Nico.

"Wait Calypso? I thought she... WAIT WHAT?" Nico knew about my visit to her island in the Titan War and I can understand that he was shocked that her curse was now broken.

"Well you see... Ryan and Calypso are kinda..."

"Dating." Nico finished for me. "Yeeeeeaaaaaah." I said slowly and awkwardly and he tried to hold back laughter, but the dam broke.

"Are you done?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Yea. So I'm guessing that you want me to come and save him." Nice guessed correctly once again and I nodded to him.

"Then yes. I'll come on your little quest." Nico patted my shoulder and I smiled.

LINE BREAK

1 DAY LATER

It took us a day to gather our friends. Our little group was comprised of Me, Annabeth, Calypso, Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Ali.

Sonya was on the mission with Artemis so she wasn't at camp. Argus drove us to New York and we arrived at Ground Zero.

"The things mortals can do." Calypso said when I told her the history of the site.

"So where exactly is the entrance to this palace of Nex?" Ali asked and I pointed to Nico. "Nico. Can you sense anything?"

"It's more Hazel's thing but I can't see anything. But I sense something, it's faint. There." Nico pointed to a tall skyscraper, it was had a black frame and dark windows

so it made the structure look like a massive black brick.

"Let's go." I told everyone and we walked toward the fortress to save Ryan.


	14. Missing

**Here is the next chapter and O BOI it gets juicy. Hope you enjoy, be sure to follow or fav if you like the story and leave a review telling if you**

 **or hate it. But if you hate it I want you to know I have a very particular set of skills...**

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 14: Missing

 **Ryan**

Unlike my regular nightmares where I start in a dark room, here I am in a blank room. On one wall of this white box is a mirror.

I see myself, obviously, but I look. Normal, as in what I looked like on the cold night I was born. Hair dark as onyx, eyes a dark amethyst. But it all changed.

Only my eyes do, they shift to a hot pink color and then to a crimson red.

What is this nightmare? Or is it something else?

The color in my hair starts to melt, leaving me with hair as white as the walls of this room. Red eyes, white mane changes, the total opposite of my first appearence.

Now I have white fiber hair and electric blue eyes. But that too changes to my latest vanity. White string hair and lime green eyes.

"What is this?" I say to myself and I look into the mirror again. My eyes start to change color once again to amethyst but before it could I feel a sharp pain in my chest.

I look down to see a black metal blade lodged in me. The sword looks familiar, except for the dark metal. I wince in pain and look at the designs. My eyes widen as I see them.

Black flames.

Violent water.

A lightning bolt and finally an arrow with a heart at the tip.

It had cracks in it that glowed bright amethyst. This was my sword, Conduit.

Behind me I see a shadow. I know it from somewher, but where? The shadow melts off and reveals me with murderous blood red eyes and black hair that seemed to move like fire.

"I'll be free." This shadow me says and he pulls the blade from me.

I wake in bed with mother sleeping next to me with a smile glued to her face. Don't get me wrong sex is fantastic, but everytime I feel like my mind is split between mother and

something else. I hear things, voices. There is one voice I find particuarly beautiful. Her voice enchants me, she sings a song and I feel, perfect.

The lyrics are in my head, I lay in the bed with Nex and recite them queitly.

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.

Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low.

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Why do I feel this way?

 **Percy**

"Wait that's the One57!" I said realizing what the tall sleek black skyscraper was. "I didn't know it was black." Nico said also confused.

"It's not. How did this happen?" I questioned and Annabeth almost instantly came up with an answer. "Nex, It's her fortress. She used the mist."

I was still confused. I guess to the mortals the One57 has always been that way. We hailed a taxi to the building and I paid the driver.

We approached the 'Billionaire Building' and when we arrived at the entrance Leo spoke up. "If this is Nex's palace then won't she know we're here the second we step in?"

Annabeth and Ali nodded at him. I saw Leo gulp and I couldn't blame him. We were about to enter the palace of the Keres, if I wasn't so determined right now, I would be shitting myself.

"We'll have to fight our way to Ryan." Thalia said.

"So what's the plan?" Ali asked. "Other than kill, kill, kill, try not to die, kill, rescue, kill, kill, kill." I replied and sighed.

Calypso frowned and I patted her shoulder. "Don't worry." I assured her.

"I do not doubt you, but I am afraid that he will not want to be saved." Calypso was nearly reduced to tears. "Cmon. Let's save this son of Bitch. Literally." Thalia half-joked.

We entered to see that the lobby was totally deserted. An eerie silence filled the room as we walked through.

"You would think a bunch of suits live here." Leo said and Thalia snickered.

Soon after this comment I heard the flapping of wings. "You guys hear that?" I asked and everyone stared at each other. At that moment 12 Keres entered the lobby, flying with their

bat wings. "You shouldn've have come mortals!" One of the monsters said. I uncapped Riptide and my companions too pulled out their weapons.

I grabbed Calypso and placed her behind me. "If anyone gets hurt you heal them." I told her and she nodded.

The six of us charged the Keres while Calypso stayed back. I engaged two at the same time. "Don't let them touch you!" Nico called out to all of us.

I remember when I first fought the Keres. I still feared them to a small degree, but I pushed past this as I struck one of the Keres square in the forehead.

It dissolved into golden dust and I moved to the other and quickly dodge an attack it launched, I countered the spirt of death with a slash, dusting it.

Everyone finished off their Keres, with Ali quickly dispatching hers with two deadly accurate arrows. Thalia just straight up bashed the 3 she fought with Aegis.

Leo and Annabeth worked together to vanquish two. Finally Nico didn't even use his weapon, he bended the marble floor to impale the three Keres that he fought.

We headed toward the stairs and started to climb the stairwell. Walking up these seemingly endless stairs started to affect us, we were exhausted. With our luck

more monsters rained down from above. Three hellhounds and 20 Keres.

This stairwell was really small in size so our maneuverability was limited. The hellhounds went to attack Calypso but Nico and I defended her. The others fought the Keres and

it didn't look good. Nico was hit right in the face by the paw of one of the hellhounds, it instantly sent him to the ground, knocking him out. I was left alone fighting

three big ass dogs. Unlike regular hounds that had red eyes these ones had green ones. One of the hounds charged me and I side-stepped and cleaved down onto its neck.

The other two slashed at me and one of them cut deep into skin. I collapsed onto my knees and I fainted.

"Perseus! Wake up." Calypso said slapping me lightly. "Ok. Ok. Ok. What happened?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You and Nico were injured by the hellhounds, but Thalia saved all of us." Calypso explained to me and we kept going up the stairs.

 **Ryan**

Mother had left in a hurry, I'm not so sure why though. But she returned quickly with a weird look in her eye. It was a mixture of lust, fear, and hate.

"Mother? What is wrong?" I asked, worried. Nex walks up to me and pushes me against the wall. "We must hurry." She said and forcefully crashes her lips into mine. I don't resist her,

our tongue battle and this process went on for about five minutes before I tore her black button up shirt, making the buttons fly everywhere. Mother gasp in suprise,

"But I liked that shirt." Mother pouted, making me laugh. Her legs wrapped around me and I lifted her and we switched positions and now she was against the wall with her hands pinned down.

I bit her neck and sucked the skin, she moaned queitly and began to grind on me.

Nex grabbed the necklace that she gave me and it began to glow bright green. I felt power flow through my veins and I unclipped her bra, it dropped to the ground leaving her in only

a skirt. I started to knead her nipple and she moaned even louder. "Oh baby!" She shouted before I heard the doors break behind me. We both ignored it and continued,

her face shifted to a wicked grin of victory. I let go her and she frowned, I turned to see the shocked faces of seven teenagers.

 **Calypso**

After healing both Nico and Percy we headed up these damn stairs. We finally made it to the top of the stairs, but still not the penthouse. Waiting for us on this level were the

disgusting faces of countless monsters. I stayed back as Thalia engaged first, followed by Ali and Leo. I knew how to fight because of my experience in the first Titan War but that was

a very long time ago, so I was only good for healing, which I didn't mind. I saw a Dracaena sneaking up behind Leo. I unsheathed a dagger Annabeth gave me before we came here and

stabbed the monster square in the chest. The Dracaena dissolved into golden dust and Leo turned, "Thanks, remind me to buy you an ice cream for that some day." Leo joked.

To give you a visual of what we were up against, this mini army was composed of the Minotaur, hellhounds, and Keres. Thalia and Nico battled the Minotaur, while Percy

took on the hellhounds single-handed. He moved like a demon. (If they existed) Slicing and slashing Percy was covered in a cloud of golden dust. The rest of the group were slaying

the Keres.

It took awhile but the only thing left was the huge Minotaur. Everyone charged Asterion and he swatted away Annabeth, Leo, and Ali, but left Percy, Nico, and Thalia standing.

The three children of the big three all struck the Minotaur at the same time, sending Asterion to Tartarus once again.

I healed everyone who recieved cuts or got injured from the battle and we headed up the massive stairs to a corridor with black double doors at the end.

We walked up to it and heard noises coming from the other end. "Sounds like someone is having a go-" Leo got cut off by Thalia shushing him and kicking down the doors.

The doors fell and we saw two people against the far wall. One I recognized as Nex, she also had no top on and her arms were pinned to the wall by the other figure.

She was moaning loudly in pleasure and she spotted us. I looked at the other person and only one person I knew had that white hair. The lover of Nex turned to us and my fear was

confirmed, it was Ryan. He looked at us with eyes that said, "Who the fuck are you and why are you here."

I nearly broke down into tears when I saw his face. His lime green eyes stared at me. He had a necklace on that glowed so bright I had to look away.

'How could he do this to me' I thought.

 **Told you juicy right, anyway watch out for the next chapter coming out soon, catch ya later -K**


	15. The Heart and Shadow

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 15: Torture

Percy

Those eyes, they stared into my soul. Those lime green, wicked eyes. Ryan looked at all of us blankly while Nex was sitting on top of a drawer, biting her lip.

Ryan grinned at me "Perseus Jackson."

I cringed at the mention of my real name. "Ryan?" I heard a tearful voice say behind me. Calypso. "It's me, Calypso." She said stepping up to face Ryan.

"Well this is a suprise, six demi-gods and the Bitch of Ogygia. This should be fun." Ryan said in an evil tone as he approached us.

Calypso backed away, hurt by her lovers words. Ryan was giggling the whole time he walked to us. He uncapped his sword, Conduit, but it was different. Ryan looked at the blade, stunned

aswell, it had changed appearence. The metal of the sword was replaced with black as night steel. He quickly shrugged it off and continued to us, I pulled out Anaklusmos and he

finally got to us. "Psych." Ryan extended his arm and all of us groaned in pain. Shit. I totally forgot about his control over blood. Ryan trained me a little in this art but I

still couldn't resist his power. I noticed that the necklace he has on was glowing alot more than earlier. I collapsed to my knees, as did everyone else.

"You mortals thought you could just walk in here to ruin my little home. Well guess again!" Ryan made that little motion that the sith use in Star Wars to choke people.

We were all then lifted up into the air by our throats and Nex came up behind Ryan and whispered something into his ear. He obey whatever command she gave him and let us go.

Our freedom didn't last however as Ryan tugged us down the corridor again. We entered a door on the second level of this huge ass apartment. It was a dark and dank chamber with chains

on the walls. Ryan hooked each of us up and left with Nex.

"What just happened!" Leo exclaimed, clearly pissed. "Your friend is a traitor, mother fucker, son of a bitch. I mean those in a literal way." Thalia said with sarcasm.

Everyone argued except Calypso who was crying in the corner of the room. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at all of them and looked at Calypso.

Everyone stopped their nagging and looked down in shame. But suddenly the floor started to shake, wall sprouted from the ground, seperating the seven of us.

I was now alone in a new dark room. The door opened and I heard uncontrollable laughter coming from the other side. Ryan stepped in and stood face to face with me.

He smiled and the door opened again and in came a beaten Annabeth. "ANNABETH!" I shouted in worry. I looked at Ryan with anger.

A small table appeared at the side of the room, it was full of various sharp objects and other things people use for torture. Ryan grabbed a small jar and opened it.

He layed it next to Annabeth and she looked into it and screamed. I tried to break my chains to no avail. A spider with a green pattern on it. It crawled onto Annabeth and she screamed

even more. "Don't worry. You won't die, but this will hurt." He laughed and Annabeth let out a ear piercing scream of pain.

Calypso

The chains on my arms dissolved and I felt the sudden need to puke. I saw a bucket in the corner of the room, huh convenient.

I look around the room to notice I'm not in the almost pitch black cube I was in before with the group. The room was quite nice. A flat screen TV on each wall with candles lit

on the table. There is a chair in the middle of the room and I see the wooden door open and Nex enters. I tried to attack her and she simply sent me to the chair.

"Relax Calypso. I must apologize for Ryan's words, but I guess now I must show you the truth." Nex tell me and I look at her confused.

"Truth?" I spat with poison.

"Yes Calypso, you see Ryan he doesn't love you. He loves me. I am his creator. We are meant to be together. Forever." She told me and grabbed a remote.

"Don't believe me?" Nex pressed a button on the remote and all the TV's turned on.

On the screen was a video of Nex and her son having sex. The sight broke and disgusted Calypso, she turned away but Nex forced her to watch.

Ryan was entering Nex rapidly making her moan in pleasure.

"I could leave this on and force you to watch it. But I think I'd rather do something else." Nex said before speaking again.

"How long has he been fucking you. A year. HA! Oh my sweet queen Ryan and me have been at it for a very long time. Even before your Titan Lord Kronos existed."

Nex continued to speak, I cried at the sight I was forced to watch. My hero, the one who set me free of Ogygia, the father of my child having an affair with someone else.

Maybe this was the new punishment the Fates had instilled for me.

"Ah! I know what I can do. I'll just take Ryan here and fuck him right in front of you. I do think he'll mind. Will you?" Nex said and squealed with excitement.

She left the room to go fetch her son.

Nex

"Ah! I know what I can do. I'll just take Ryan here and fuck him right in front of you. I do think he'll mind. Will you?" I asked the daughter of Atlas.

I quickly left the room and thought to myself. I've always loved torture, especially metal torture. Getting Ryan to do this in front of Calypso would without a doubt break the

former titaness.

As I walked to the chamber that Ryan was slowly driving Annabeth Chase to the brink of death, I got excited by the thought of having him inside me.

They never got to do anything because they were interrupted, but this new setting I came up with made me very. Lustful.

I approached the door and heard various different noises. I opened it to find both Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase chained. The song Bohemian Rhapsody played from a Iphone in a

speaker. Perseus had multipe knives stuck in his right arm and Annabeth had countless cuts on her body, but where was Ryan. The door opened and he stepped in.

"Mother." He said and she smiled.

"Are you done here my love, because I need you for something." I told him and gestured for him to follow.

He trailed behind me back to Calypso. "So what is it you need Mother?" He asked and I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pull him into a deep kiss.

"Someone needs to be punished." I told him and I opened the door and we stumbled in. I saw Calypso's face turn to dismay as she saw Ryan.

My son slammed me against the wall and moved down to my neck. I moaned at his biting and he slipped a hand into my shirt and kneaded my breast.

Calypso was bawling and screaming at this point begging Ryan to stop but he didn't listen. Perfect.

I pulled away from his lips and dropped to my knees. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to reveal his tent. I slowly pulled at the underwear and finally released his beast.

Ryan caught me by suprise by grabbing the back of my head and forcing me to engulf his whole lenth. I gagged because of the size but came back up and moan on him, making vibrations

and giving him great satisfaction. Ryan leaned against the wall and smiled at the great pleasure and the crying Calypso.

His necklace began to glow and I knew his power was rising once again. The necklace made Ryan completly loyal to Nex and it returned his long lost power. However the side effect of this

power was that Ryan became extremely aggresive. Ryan pulled me up by my hair, making me yelp in suprise and pain. He threw me toward a wall and I hurt a little from the impact.

"Baby what are you doing?" I asked in fear and he said nothing. Ryan walked toward me and held both my hands in his. Without warning he tore my clothes off and thrusted into me.

"OHMYFUCK!" I screamed as he continued his thrust, wings sprouted from my back from all the bliss. But once again we were interrupted by a door breaking down.

Ali

Leo, Thalia, Nico, and I were being whipped by countless Keres in a dungeon of sorts. My pain wasn't the bad thing, the bad thing was my friends pain.

Thalia was close to tears, which is rare and Nico is barely alive, while Leo is currently being carved into right now.

I had cuts all over my body but that didn't make me any weaker. Being the daughter of Ares had some perks. I struggled against my restraints to no avail.

I was about to give up hope when all of a sudden a blinding light flashed into the room and all the Keres screamed in terror. The shrieks were silenced and the golden dust settled.

The man that saved us was dark skined and he had black wings. I remember Ryan telling me about someone with these traits. Thanatos.

"Thanatos!" I said raising my guard as he unchained all of us.

"I am not here to harm you. I am here to save my son. The Shadow has escaped." He said and I had no idea what the fuck he was talking about.

"Come we must go now." Thanatos said healing all our wounds instantly.

"Shadow? What Shadow?" Nico asked the primordial of death, Thanatos kept walking but started to explain to us.

"I created Ryan's body long before he crashed into New York. For years I fought to get his soul to inhabit the flesh. I battled Nex for centuries, when I finally defeated her

she had her most vile creation save her. The Shadow, a being of pure hate, power, and wrath.

The Shadow was still very young and didn't know the full scope of it's abilities. I managed to destroy the physical form of the abomination and I stole the Heart of Blackfire.

I placed the soul into an orb, but the Shadow fled into the orb like it was returning to something. After endless millenia I seperated the two entities.

The Heart into the body." Thanatos paused.

"And the Shadow in the orb." He finished and I saw Leo had his jaw dropped.

"If the Shadow was your enemy, then why did he help you in your plot to destroy the Olympians." Leo stated and Thanatos stopped to glare at him.

Thanatos sighed and turned once more.

"After I installed the soul into my son's body I had a vision or prophecy. It told me that the foolishness of the gods would lead to the release of the Shadow.

The end of days would come and the Shadow would destroy everything. I saw the fall of my dear son. I saw the end of everything. I refused to let that happen, that is why

I rebelled." Thanatos said and Leo stayed silent.

We approached a bronze door at the end of a dark hallway. We heard low moans coming from the other side, along with sobs that I knew belonged to Calypso.

Thalia and Thanatos motioned us to stand back and both of them kicked the door down.

I saw a truly mortifying sight as one of my only male friends was fucking his captor and may I add mother. The room was glowing green and Ryan looked at us, annoyed with a

'Do you fucking mind' look. He dropped Nex to the floor and she whined. Ryan raised his hands and clothes appeared on his body.

I looked over to Thanatos, his eyes were filled with fear.

"Impossible."

"Quite." Ryan responded to his father as I looked in confusion. "Then I know what I must do. I am truly sorry my son. I will be honest, I have never been pained to perform my duty.

You will be the first." Thanatos said with tears in his eyes.

Ryan laughed and suddenly flexed his arm toward us and green lightning launched at the primordial. Thalia jumped in the way and blocked the energy.

Ryan's face became furious and his eyes glowed even more and Thalia lost her focus and was sent 30 feet back and she slammed against a wall.

In an instant I was too sent flying, along with everyone else. Ryan exited the room, dragging Calypso. He laughed "You only have the weak primordial fighting for you!

And your hero is not here. You are doomed mortals!"

I heard Calypso crying even more as Ryan stroked her hair. He is still in there, somewhere.

But in order to reach the person I knew, we had to face this monster, this twisted version of my friend.

This Shadow.

"Let the battle begin."


	16. Verses Ryan

**And we are back... so soon... and don't worry the end isn't coming anytime soon. - Kraken**

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 16: Verseus Ryan

Ali

"Let the battle begin." Ryan said and I summoned my silver bow and pulled the string. Before I could fire, for the second time today I froze in place. Ryan.

All of us but Thanatos froze from Ryan's powers over blood.

"Ah right, primordial." Ryan corrected himself and drew his sword. A wicked version of his once beautiful metal.

Thanatos summoned a scythe from thin air and charged his son. The sound of weapons clashing was heard as they both struggled against eachother.

"I grow more powerful by the second Thanatos! This time I win!" Ryan pushed Thanatos back and cut the primordial in the arm.

Silver ichor poured lightly from the wound. Thanatos hissed at the cut and in a second swung his scythe at Ryan, but Ryan simply parried and sliced the god of death again.

A huge stain of silver covered Thanatos's chest from the deep wound and Ryan smirked.

"You are weak. Never again will I serve a weak man." Ryan shouted the second part and Nex emerge from the door.

I watched as she walked up to her son. She reached around his waist and took his necklace in her hands.

"But you will serve me." Nex said and Ryan nodded without hesitation. My mind processed this and I came to a conclusion. That necklace was controlling Ryan.

I tried to move but to no avail.

Thanatos collapsed to his knees and began to laugh. "What are you laughing at old man?" Nex asked in fury. He looked straight at Ryan and started.

"I knew I couldn't defeat you. But I can give others a fighting chance." He finished and pulled out a black dagger from his belt and cut Ryan's leg.

The wound glowed a bright green and I heard Nex scream "NO!" I felt I could control my body once again, I saw Ryan on his knees, shaking.

"Wh-W-What happened?" Ryan shivered. "Thanatos locked a part of your power back into that wretched orb!" Nex replied.

I saw anger boil in the son of death.

"Come now my love, let us kill these mortals and move on." Nex comforted him, but he smiled at me and stood up.

"No, I need the challenge." Ryan said. I made my way to Leo and whispered to him.

"You need to grab Calypso and run, go find Percy. He is our only hope right now." I told Leo and he looked at me with a look that said 'What about you'.

I told about the necklace to Leo and he told Thalia.

We set our plan into motion and Leo and Thalia rushed Nex while I attacked Ryan. Nex fought Leo and Thalia but was overwhelmed and knocked out.

They grabbed Calypso and on their way out Thalia looked back to me and I nodded to her.

They left and I was now alone, fighting Ryan with only a hunting knife and a bow.

Whatever Thanatos did was quite effective but Ryan was still extremely powerful. "Die war spawn!" Ryan flew at me and I lifted my blade to block his, but I heard my hunting knife shatter.

I was sent to the floor while my bow what on the ground below his feet. He picked up my remaining weapon and proceeded to snap it in two.

"You are very brave. Foolish but brave. Who would have thought that a child of the coward would be so brave to face me." He said insulting my fathers cowardice.

I stood up and lunged at him. His sword met my abdomin and I felt the cold, sleeck metal pass through me.

My head lied on his shoulder and he twisted his blade and I yelped in pain. I pulled back to see that one of his eyes were the normal amethyst and the other was the wicked green.

"I am sorry Ali." He said and I fell to the ground.

The last thing I saw was Ryan picking up Nex and leaving to find the others. As I lay here I think if my friends will meet the same fate as me.

I close my eyes and I open them to see Thanatos once again. With his scythe in his hand, he bent down and extended his hand.

I took it and my vision faded as I was transported to the underworld.

Calypso

I was limping through the halls with Thalia helping me as Leo was scouting out rooms ahead to see if Percy was in one.

This apartment was a maze it was so big, the halls seemed endless and the rooms were countless.

We got to the kitchen and next to it was a metal door. That must be where Percy is!

Thalia set me down as she went to help Leo break down the door. After a few minutes they ended up breaking it down and we found a horrible sight.

Percy had holes in his arms and Annabeth, who was passed out on the floor had cuts all over herself.

I looked around to room to see a little table with a liquid I was familar with. I used it in the Titan war to heal my uncles faster.

Elixir of the Void.

I didn't know how Nex had it, This substance was destroyed ages ago. I treated myself first and then both Percy and Annabeth.

They thanked me, but Annabeth was still tramatized from whatever happened to her.

"Ryan is coming soon. Thanatos managed to weaken him, and we know of his weakness. The necklace, break it and we break Nex's control on him." Leo told Percy and he nodded.

Percy glanced around. "Ali?" He asked and Leo looked down.

"She stayed back to hold Ryan off. She's most likely de-" Leo was cut off by Thalia.

"She is dead. I felt it." Thalia stated and we all stood silent. Ali was brave and kind for a child of Ares.

We then started to hear humming. It sounded familar.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy!" I heard Ryan's voice singing and I was tempted to rush out there and embrace him. But I knew that if I did that I would die.

We all exited to see Ryan come around the corner carrying a sleeping Nex. I growled at the sight of them.

I hated Nex and I wanted to hate Ryan, but I couldn't. I only feel hurt, not hate. It's weird.

"Perseus, Annabeth." Ryan greeted them and Annabeth's eyes flickered with fear.

"I look foward to next time, Annabeth. Just imagine instead of one of those creepy crawlers on your skin, HUNDREDS!" Ryan taunted and Annabeth backed away in terror.

Percy reached into his pocket and took out Riptide.

Ryan layed Nex on the counter-top "When I kill you son of Poseiden and torture your little slut, oh how I'm going to celebrate." Ryan said tracing his fingers from Nex's neck to her

chest and finally her legs. Nex gave out a low moan at his touch and continued sleeping with a smile.

Percy looked at Ryan in anger and lashed out at him, making Ryan smile.

Without his control over blood gone Ryan and Percy were on even ground. But on terms of power Ryan clearly had the upperhand.

I saw Percy try to swipe at the necklace but Ryan dodge at the last possible second and Nex awoke.

She sat herself up and saw Percy and Ryan. Ryan was simply evading all of the strikes Percy threw at him.

"C'mon brother. Aren't you the hero?" Ryan taunted Percy and drew his sword aswell. The blade rediated a cold aura, making me shiver. Ryan finally countered Percy and they began to

really battle. Nex cheered Ryan on like it was a sports game and I wasn't sure what to do.

Percy tried to stab at his brother only for Ryan to dodge. Ryan would strike down at Percy to find the blade of his enemy blocking the way.

Leo tried to help out Percy only to be blocked by Nex. Thalia joined the fray and engaged Nex again.

Nex's bat wings sprouted and she grinned.

Leo and Thalia struggled to keep up with the speed of the Ker.

I felt useless but I came up with an idea. I focused on the chain of Ryan's necklace. I started to lift it with telekinesis, Ryan didn't seem to notice.

Speaking of not noticing I tried to find Nico but he was nowhere to be found. But speak of the son of Hades, Nico appeared out of the shadows next to me.

"Where were you?" I asked him and he smiled. "Getting back up." He said and all of a sudden dozens of skeletons appeared from the shadows.

But as soon as Nico's army arrived so did Nex's. The skeletons and Keres fought each other while the two real battles kept going.

I finally got the necklace off of Ryan and it floated to me, Nex noticed this and her eyes went wide. "Ryan!" Nex screamed and he looked at me.

He quickly knocked Percy away and destroyed a few skeletons. I produced a ball of energy to destroy the crystal and before I could launch it I heard Ryan's voice.

It was angelic. "Calypso. Don't, for me." He said as I felt like shouldn't destroy it.

"Calypso, the necklace." He said and extended his hand. I picked up the necklace and went to give it to him. But before I could I heard someone call to me.

"CALYPSO! CHARM-SPEAK!" I heard Percy yell and I realized what I was doing.

Ryan's soul was fused with other demi-god souls, and the one that gave him the ability to charm-speak was, Aphrodite.

Ryan snarled at Percy and me, he tried to grab the crystal from my hand but I pulled it away and started to run.

Nex blasted Thalia and Leo away, she began to pursue me. I tried everything to break it but nothing worked as I continued running.

It was no use as I ran down the hallway, away from the carnage with Nex close behind.

I ended up in the same room I was being held in earlier and Nex entered.

"You won't be able to break it. But I still need it back!" Nex hissed and I blasted her back. Nex trumbled out of the room, even I was suprise that it worked.

I heard footsteps and swords clanking. Behind Nex was the sight of Ryan fighting Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Leo at the same time.

He moved with grace as he parried their attacks and stabbed at them.

We needed to destroy this crystal fast.

Nex approached me and I summoned another energy ball. Nex and I began our battle as I used my magic against hers.

We blasted eachother and our energies collided, my white blasted disappeared and so did her lime green ones.

We were on even ground.

Thalia tried to help me out by shocking Nex but she redirected the blast at me. I blocked it with my hands and I held the lightning back with all my might.

I got it to go away and I looked at the necklace. It had cracked.

Nex's face turned to worry as I shouted "PERCY! THALIA! NICO! Blast it!"

I threw the chained necklace into the air and the children of the big three first pushed Ryan back.

Thalia was first to strike at the small crystal with powerful lightning bolt that entered the room from what I can gather a window somewhere in the house.

Percy was next as he froze the necklace so it could be smashed.

Nico was last as he made a solid obsidian hammer and crushed the crystal, destroying it.

"NO!" Nex cried as it was destroyed.

Ryan then yelled in pain as he fell to his knees. He glowed green as I saw an outline of a seperate person split from Ryan.

"NO! I WILL RETURN I SWEAR IT!" The outline said as it disappeared.

Nex just sat on her ass sobbing. "My baby boy!" She whined and wailed as she escaped into the darkness.

I ran to the side of Ryan who was now lying on his back. His skin was like the surface of the sun, I touched it and I burned myself.

"C-c-Ca-Calypso I-I'm s-s-so sorr-y." He said before passing out.

LINE BREAK

We got back to camp and I couldn't stay with Ryan right now. The images I see when I look at him. Ryan betrayed me, He slept with that bitch.

I can't see him right now.

As soon as I got into the room I needed to go throw up and I developed a small headache.

After a little rest I had really nothing to so I made the hard choice of visiting Ryan...

What would I say?

What would I do?

What would he say?

What would he do?


	17. Wounds on both sides

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 17: Wounds on both sides

Calypso

"Ryan? Hello?" I entered the infirmary where Ryan was being held. He was flat on his back, on a bed for one. Our eyes met for only a moment before he turned away.

I walked to the other side of the bed to see his face but once he spun his head.

"Please Calypso, I do not deserve to glaze upon your beautilful face. Not after the things I have done." I heard him sniffle.

I felt so many different emotions that I couldn't pick one to express. I wanted to scream and scold him, but I wanted to forgive and forget about what happened.

I decided to settle in the middle.

The truth is for a moment I hated him, the man I thought would never betray me did.

But when I found out that it wasn't really him some of my pain faded, but not all. "Ryan look at me." I said in a stern voice and he didn't move.

"I said LOOK AT ME!" I yelled while forcing him to look at me. I found his red bloodshot eyes had tears in them, I guess he had been sobbing for awhile.

"AHH!" He yelped in extreme pain, his body was pretty fragile ever since the Shadow was forced out of him.

"Oh my Chaos! I'm so sorry." I apologized as I tended to his sore neck.

"Calypso please." He pushed my hands off him and I got a tad bit angry. "Why do you resist help?" I asked and he teared up even more.

"Because I don't deserve anything but death." He said and my heart broke from his statement.

"No you deserve to not be guilty of what the Shadow did while controlling you!" I told him.

"Was he? Was he controlling me! It didn't feel like it. I felt confused and lost, but everything was familar. I did it all out of choice!" He replied.

At least he was honest. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as he told me.

"I am sorry. But I am afraid what I did was unforgivable. I love you, but I cannot live with what I did to you." As soon as he finish I already gave him a hard slap.

"No, what you did was unforgettable. Not unforgivable. It will take a long time and a lot of gifts." I humored him and he didn't smile.

"Calypso I-I'm not sure I underst-" He tried to speak but I shushed him.

"I am mad at you Ryan. But my brave one nothing will ever make me stop loving you. And I can't just raise our child on my own can't I?" I smirked and kneeled by his bedside.

He bursted into tears and I pulled him into an embrace. Forgiving him will be easy, I won't forget anytime soon though.

I won't lose the one I love, my liberator, my brave one.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sobs of Ryan. "C-Calypso, I-I-I'm S-S-Sorry I'll do anything! I love you so much!" He cried into my shoulder and a tear escaped my eye.

LINE BREAK

We stayed together for hours as he and I spilled everything. All our feelings.

"I want you to get Percy to kill me if I ever become that again." He told me knocking me out of thought again. I laughed and punched his shoulder "Don't worry Percy won't be able to

identify you if you do that again." I told him and he nodded as I gave him a smile.

I suddenly felt a cramp and just winched in a little pain from it. "Calypso? What's wrong?" Ryan asked me worried.

"Nothing to fear my brave one. Just a cramp nothing I haven't had lately." I said. The worst part of the pregnancy for me is the nausea.

"Calypso I need you to know I will never leave you again. Ever." He assured me and I layed my hand on his cheek.

"Neither will I." I told him and his dam broke again as I silenced him with a kiss. It was short but it still made me want more.

I leaned down to whisper to him.

"When you are all healed, I will hold you up to that "Anthing"." I said and traced my hand up his arm, making him shiver.

I leaned down ever more and our lips connected and when we parted I layed my head on his chest to slowly drift off.

Ryan

How could she forgive me?

Thoughts flooded my head, I was lost on how this woman could ever look past it. Man how many times have I been in this room?

All I know is: A literal fuck ton. But anyways back to love, Calypso had her head on my chest while she snored peacefully. AS I lied in this bed I wondered about the things I did.

The pain I caused.

The wanted to cause it.

The lust I felt.

I was totally out of control and I should have been killed, Ali should be here not me.

I know Artemis will probably kill me now. Calypso began to stir in her sleep, but she settled down and continued sleeping.

She started to groan and speak in her rest.

"I hate you." She whispered. "Why?..." She paused. "Why did you do this?" Calypso stopped.

I already knew what she was talking about, but with two more words my world crumbled. "Why, Ryan?"

I did this to myself. I made her hate me, and I deserve it. I carefully lifted Calypso up and picked her up bridal style and exited the big house toward the Poseiden cabin.

Despite not having anymore wounds my health was still extremely bad. As I walked to the cabins my heart felt like it was being sqeezed and set on fire at the sametime, but I kept walking.

Breathing began to become difficult and my vision started to blur.

Calypso moved in my arms and started to cry into my chest.

We finally arrived at the cabins and I walked toward mine. Walking there was a journey on its own, but when we got to the door it took me two whole minutes to open the door.

When I did I carried Calypso to our bedroom and placed her on the bed. She didn't stop crying, that only made my already literal aching heart to hurt more.

I left the cabin and sat in the middle of the big U that all the cabins made. My heart, head, and breath started to fail me and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

It was like I was stabbed straight through the heart and struck a thousand more times.

I fell to my knees and howled at the top of my lungs. The pain was that bad.

Next thing I heard was the opening of multipe cabin doors. People stared at me in my current state. I closed my eyes and heard a familar voice come toward me.

"Oh my gods! Ryan!" the girl said as I passed out screaming.

LINE BREAK

You know you would never think that trying to open your eyes for hours was possible, but it is. I couldn't even speak, I could open my mouth but no sound came out. Only breath.

Now that my eyes are open I have another problem. My head.

I slowly turned my head to the side to see the figure of something. Did I mention my vision is extremely blurry right now, well it is.

I blinked a few times and looked at the sleeping person. My eyesight got better and I could see their face clearly. Piper.

Now I would have expected Calypso or Sonya, but never Piper. After what she said to Artemis about me I had trouble trusting my ex-lover.

Piper stirred and woke. "Good morning." Piper smiled at me as I gave her a shy wave. Now this was awkward...

I tried to speak once again, but Piper shushed me. "Rest your voice Rye. Chiron said that you have some mystical fever or something. But whatever it is, it has taken a toll on your body."

I raised my eyebrow signaling how it was affecting me. Piper sighed and began.

"Last night your through something. Your heart stopped, only because of Calypso were we able to get you back."

'I DIED!' I thought to myself.

But after that I thought about Calypso and what she said last night. I wondered if that is what caused this, but I dismissed it.

I looked at Piper and mouthed the name. Calypso.

I saw in her eyes that she was hurt that I wanted to see Calypso, but she granted my wish with a nod and left. Before Piper left I heard her sniffle and I couldn't help and try to say sorry.

But nothing, once again.

LINE BREAK

I hate waiting, but it does give me time to wonder. Like how much of an asshole I am. When I met Calypso I totally forgot about everything including Piper, I mean

I did think about Piper but something about Calypso made me not care. I owe Piper an apology.

And now I've done something even worst to Calypso. I must make up for my mistakes and I will punish myself forever for my deeds.

My thoughts were interrupted by the infirmary door opening.

"Ryan? I've brought Calypso." Piper walked in and I saw Calypso peek her cute head in.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." Piper said sadly, but before she could leave I managed somehow to let out a little whimper.

Piper turned to me with a confused face and I moved my lips and said with no voice. Stay.

Piper walked back to me and sat in a chair beside my bed, Calypso shortly followed her in sitting.

Calypso and Piper looked on the verge of crying when Calypso finally spoke up. "Ryan... You are sick... Not in the physical way, but mental." Calypso then broke and buried her

face in her hands. "Ryan, something is in your mind. We think it was whatever was controlling you." Piper said, I clearly knew that Calypso told her to say it.

Calypso continued bawling while I listened to Piper more. "It's killing you, but there is a solution. I-I think right?" Piper turned to Calypso.

Calypso wiped the tears off and began. "Y-yes, we can attempt to dispose of the Shadow, but the ritual has a high chance of killing you or changing you." Calypso told me and I looked at

her shocked.

"If we don't do it my brave one. You will be consumed into the Shadow and he will take your body." Calypso finished as more tears flowed.

I tried my hardest to lift my arm and I succeeded. I wiped the tears from Calypso's face and grabbed Conduit from my pocket and wrote on my hand.

'Do it, I won't let my child be fatherless.'

'Calypso I love you, please don't hate me. I love you, I hope you can come to love me again.'

I showed Calypso and she cried even more and embraced me tightly. I let out a extremely painful gasp and Piper pulled Calypso off me and she blushed at the fact.

"Then we must get ready. P-Piper can you help me?" Calypso asked and Piper nodded.

Never in a million years would I think that they would be this friendly.

LINE BREAK

So I am now waiting in bed until they have the ritual prepped and ready. It really sucks I can't move, but I can talk now. I do sound like a dying cow though.

Calypso stayed with me the whole time and we discussed. I finally dropped the bomb, "Calypso, I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. After what I did..." I began to tear up.

She then punched me on the arm.

"I told you my brave one, I will never leave you." She assured me.

"But you can hate me." I retorted.

Calypso was shocked I could say that and she sighed and started.

"Yes, Ryan I was hurt, but I love you and I know you love me."

How could she still have faith in me? I was a monster! A murderer! Someone unworthy of her love.

I smiled at her, "If I make it out of this alive remind me to take you somewhere. But to be fair I would have don't that anyway." I laughed and so did she.

"That's two promises. An anything and a night out." Calypso said while she grinned evilly.

Oh boy.

LINE BREAK

"It's ready." Percy told us and I nodded as he and Calypso lifted my limp body onto a wheelchair. I noticed Calypso with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, cheer up love. I'll promise you one more thing. Ice cream." I told my girlfriend and her eyes lit up with joy.

We arrived at the ritual site, Half-Blood Hill, right next to Thalia's pine.

Several people were waiting for me to arrive, the most notable were my friends and some of my frenemies. (Artemis and Thalia)

They stood in a circle and in the middle was an obsidian alter, I was wheeled up to the front of the black stone.

Percy struggled to set me on the alter and Calypso strapped me down to it. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and left to join the others.

Chiron looked at a old book and chanted

" Écho Cheíron, gios tou Titána Kyríou Krónou kai tis Filýras, diatázo na apokalýpsei ton eaftó sas pnévma " Which translates to

'I Chiron, son of Titan Lord Kronos and Philyra, command you to reveal yourself spirit'.

All of a sudden I felt a searring pain in my chest and head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as Calypso ran to me only to be held back by Leo.

That last thing I remember was looking up at the night sky.

3rd person POV

Shrieks of pain came from the son of death as his body shook violently. The screams turned slowly to laughter, the area was totally silent as Ryan stopped yelling.

"Hehe hehe hehe." The Shadow laughed.

"I know what you are trying to do! But news flash IT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!" The Shadow laughed.

Chiron raised his eyebrow at the creatures statement. "What do you mean?"

The being possesing the young boy giggled more. "You will never find out. But do go on with your puny mortal spell, because once we are free I will kill you first half-breed!"

The camp activites director was clearly disturbed by Ryan's comment, but Chiron continued the spell.

" Katharíste aftín tin psychí kai vlasfimía tin anepithýmiti sta Tártaro " Chiron recited.

"HAHAHA... You will never be rid of me! I am part of game now!" The Shadow said and then procceeded to scream in pain from a sudden effect the spell had.

"Well then checkmate. Thalia, Nico, Percy Now." Chiron retorted and the three young half-bloods that the centaur called got ready.

First Percy launched a ball of water to float above Ryan's heart, the water froze to make an orb.

Next Thalia cast lightning down from the sky, it hit the ice orb and now the ball was sparking.

Finally Nico extended his hands and focused, Ryan howled in pain as a black energy was extracted from his chest.

Nico deposited the energy into the orb and it shook and cracked but it finally settled.

" Rot ston Tártaro. " Nico said as he opened up in the ground. The son of Hades dropped the orb into the pit, banishing the Shadow into Tartarus.

The wicked being let out a laugh from its new prison as it plungged into the abyss.

Ryan's cries of agony stopped as Calypso comforted him.

"It's okay now, you're okay now. You were strong, I knew you could do it." Calypso said as she embraced him.

Percy and Nico helpped Ryan to his wheelchair and Calypso wheeled him toward the infirmary.

LINE BREAK

Ryan

"Rest up my love you still need to heal." Calypso said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. She started to leave but before she could get out of reach, I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, stay with me? Please." I begged her, not wanting to be alone tonight.

She smiled and slightly blushed, "Sure." She answered and scooted into the bed.

Althought it was meant for one Calypso was still able to stay on, barely.

"C-Calypso, thank you. F-for everything, I don't know how you could have seen me underneath the beast, but you did and I thank you for that. I love you Calypso."

I said and hugged her. We stayed like this for a few minutes until we both fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

Styx

I felt a powerful entity drop into my river, I wanted it to stay, but I couldn't just keep it.

If this is what I think it is I get a big payday from that wench.

I parted the waters of my river to see something had sunken into the waters. The orb was glowing and sparking lightning, I grabbed it and held it up to my face.

The faint sound of laughter came from the ball, I smile and summoned one of my servants.

"Tell Nex, I have her son." I smiled and held the dazzling orb to my face.  



	18. Deals and Promises

Daughter of Atlas

Chapter 18: Deals and Promises

LAST TIME

I felt a powerful entity drop into my river, I wanted it to stay, but I couldn't just keep it. If this is what I think it is I get a big payday from that wench. I parted the waters of my river to see something had sunken into the waters. The orb was glowing and sparking lightning, I grabbed it and held it up to my face. The faint sound of laughter came from the ball, I smile and summoned one of my servants. "Tell Nex, I have her son." I smiled and held the dazzling orb to my face.

\- At Camp Half-Blood Ryan

"No but really, Calypso you didn't need to do this." I told my girlfriend and she just smiled at me. "Nonsense, My hero you need to recover and what better place to do just that than outside!" Calypso said. Calypso has been helping me get back on my feet (Literally). It's been a few days and I hate to see Calypso working or doing anything to stress her.

After what I put her through I don't know what I would do if she got hurt. "My queen, there is no need to help me, please relax for my sake. If you do then that may help me even more." Calypso frowned and nodded, she sat down on a tree stump while I struggled to stand up and walk. I had fully control over the upper half of my body, but my waist down is still fucked up.

I got up and instantly fell, my legs felt like jelly. Calypso ran to me as soon as I collapsed and I held out my hand to her telling her to stop. She looked worried and I could tell why. I lifted myself up slowly, but even then I felt immense pain. I finally managed to get to my feet and when I did Calypso walked to me and supported me so I wouldn't fall. "Are you sure you want to stay with me?" I joked and she turned to me. "Do not joke about that." She said sternly. I raised my hands in surrender, not wanting to get on her bad side.

Calypso's belly has started to become bigger, slightly. Calypso let me stand on my own and I winched in a little pain, but I did it, I could stand now. YAY. I began to walk forward slowly and carefully. "Good job!" Calypso cheered me on like I was a baby taking its first steps. I started to get used to it again and began to walk smoothly. "I have a thought! And Calypso, don't worry I have this all under control." I said slowly.

We were on a little peninsula hill at the lake here in camp. Calypso ran to me to stop me but she was too late. I let myself fall of the small cliff into the waters below. As soon as I was in contact with the water my legs instantly felt better. I swam to the surface and saw Calypso's worried face staring at me from above. Her expression turned to one of relief and she laughed.

"Get up here you fool!" Calypso smiled from the top of the hill.

I walked up to the little cliff and sat down next to Calypso. I can dry myself off instantly because of my powers over water, Thanatos merging my soul with other ones had some perks.

"You scared me." Calypso playfully punched my arm. "I know." I pinched her cheek, making her pout. Calypso then scooted closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Hey. Calypso I just want you to know. I love you." I said to her and she turned to me.

"After about 100 times my love, I think I get the message. I love you too." I was glad to hear that.

"So how are your legs feeling now?" She asked, "Still very sore, but I can walk now so it's an improvement." I replied to her and she grinned. She giggled and it made me melt, _How could I betray her?_ I thought and sighed. "Let's go back, are you sure you can walk?" Calypso said and I nodded to her, telling her I was okay.

We started on the long walk back to the cabins with our hands lock together. When we got to the cabin I plopped on our bed and Calypso lied beside me. She turned to face me and so did I, "You still need to hold up to your promises." Calypso told me and leaned in. Our lips met each other after an eternity apart, We hungered for our other half. I deepened the kiss and slid my hand down to her waist. We only broke apart to take a quick breath, but my happiness only lasted for so long. Memories flooded my head, Thanatos, Nex, and the worst of all, Ali.

Disgusted with myself I broke away from the kiss and stood up. Calypso looked confused and sad at the lost contact. "I-I'm sorry, I can't." I apologized to Calypso and rushed out the room and cabin. The visions flashed in my mind, I could feel them as if I were back there. The touch of my mother and the fight with Thanatos were all nothing to the next picture. The killing of the Hunter of Artemis, Ali. My own friend.

 **(-Flashback-)**

I saw Thalia and Leo take Calypso, but before I could give chase I noticed that Ali had stayed. Fine if she wants to die, then I will grant her final request. I grin and flash my sword. The daughter of Ares draws her hunting knife and I launch myself at her. Even though Thanatos sealed some of my powers into an orb I could still dominate in a battle. I toyed with her, I wanted to play out their little game for as long as possible. But after a while I got bored and I pushed her back and raised my blade.

" **Die war spawn!"**

I shouted and brought the steel down. Her knife shattered into a million pieces and she was sent to the floor. The hunter's silver bow dropped at my feet and I picked it up, only to snap it like a twig. "You are very brave. Foolish but brave. Who would have thought that a child of the coward would be so brave to face me." I bellowed. I must have touched a nerve as she then lunged at me, weaponless. I smirked and plunged Conduit into her stomach. Her face scrunched up and she rest her head on my shoulder. She yelped when I twisted the blade. In a small moment of humanity I said I was sorry. Was I? I pulled my weapon from her and I heard her body hit the floor as I turned to pick mother up. She let out labored breaths and I laughed as I left to find the others.

 **(-Flashback End-)**

As I paced I felt a hand come into contact with mine. I looked to see Calypso's beautiful I eyes staring at me, telling me to come back. Tears rolled down my face as I nodded and she led me back to our cabin and then bedroom. We were silent the entire time, As soon as we entered the bed I embraced Calypso and cried into her shoulder. I was guilty for my crimes and I had to face the consequences. Artemis. Oh gods I stayed with Calypso all night in her arms. She comforted me and for the first time in forever, I slept a dreamless sleep, so naturally I would hate getting up.

I opened my eyes to see my Calypso, sleeping peacefully. Her caramel braided hair flowed and the scent of cinnamon filled my nose. She had her head place on my chest and she gave out slow and barely noticeable breaths. I traced my finger along her smooth milky white skin and began to stir. Those beautiful eyes revealed themselves as she woke. "Morning" I said with a smile. She blinked a few times before answering me. "How was your sleep my brave one?" I took some time to find the right word. "Perfect." "No nightmares?" She asked and I nodded to her relief.

 **LINE BREAK**

Today was going to be rough day. I had to do some really painful things and some really pleasant things, Artemis being painful and Calypso being pleasant. I decided it was best to get the pain out of the way first, so I kissed Calypso goodbye and exited the Poseiden cabin to the Artemis cabin. Oh boy. The silver cabin of the goddess is in sight and I get to the door.

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

The door swings open to reveal a little girl in a hunter's uniform. It wasn't Artemis but one of her young hunters, the little bit gave me a hateful glare and I decided to break the awkward silence. "Hi. Uh is Lady Artemis here?" I said and she still stared me down. Yep still extremely bad. "Who is it Jade?" I heard a familiar voice say from within the cabin. Thalia. The daughter of Zeus saw me and instantly knew why I was here, she smirk that said _You are so dead._ I gulped. Thalia motioned me to follow her and the little hunter.

Like all of the cabins here at Camp Half-Blood, thanks to some magic recently placed the cabins were much bigger on the inside. Thalia led me to the upstairs level and we walked down a hallway with a dozen doors that led into the hunter's rooms. We came to the end of the hall and faced a silver trimmed door. Thalia knocked lightly

"Milady, we have a visitor."

Thalia said the last word with venom. I looked down in shame and heard the door open.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **NEX**

"Sister Styx is here."

One of my sisters informed me and I waved her off.

I must attend to this matter myself. That damn goddess owes me. Ever since my living space was destroyed I've had to revert to living in the underworld again. UGH. The drawbridge lowered to reveal the face of Lady Styx. Her black hair covered half of her face like a typical emo kid, her pale skin glowed and I saw she had a wide grin decorating her face. "Greetings old friend."

She said and I didn't say anything. What does she want? Styx walked into the palace with her two guards flanking her. I really don't know why Styx needs guards but whatever. "Why are you here." I said straight up while we walked through the corridor. We arrived in the living room and Styx plopped right down onto one of our couches. "Straight to the point then."

She grinned. I lifted my eye-brow and she stared at me. "I have a proposal." She told me. She started to finger at her pocket and pulled out an orb. The orb was made of ice and was sparking lightning. I felt a presence in the room I could not mistake. My son.

" **Give that to me!"**

I demanded and the goddess shook her head. "No, not until you her my terms." She said and I grew even more furious.

" **Do you forget where you are Styx?"**

I smirked and she glared at me. This was my home, I had all the power here. "There is no need for a fight, hear me out." The goddess begged and I obliged. "I will give you this here and now, **IF** you guarantee me something." She asked. "And what would that be" I replied. "You will gain my support in your efforts if you guarantee me the souls of every being that ever broke a promise made on me. Even the Olympians." Styx told me her terms and I smirked. Having the goddess as and ally would be extremely helpful, so I made my decision. "Deal."

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Ryan**

I would have preferred Artemis to hurt me and all that, but right now she and I are talking. And it is fucking terrifying! Her stoic face staring down, only blinking. She glared at me in awkward silence, we still hadn't talked about Ali… "So why have you come here, boy." She said and I flinched. "Lady Artemis, I've come to apologize about… Ali." Her eyes began to water at the mention of her fallen hunter and friend. Ali was one of Artemis' oldest standing hunters. "There is no need to apologize, I am grateful that you showed her mercy." She said with poison because she was thanking a male. But I was very confused at her statement. I didn't show her mercy! I murdered her. It was anything but mercy.

"What do you mean _mercy?_ " I asked and Artemis stared at me confused. "Thalia told me of your battle with Nex." The goddess informed me and I was even more bewildered. "Artemis, what did Thalia tell you." I asked. Her stare said _Must you make me say it!_ And I nodded. She sighed and began.

"Thalia told me that when Ali was fatally injured, you put her out of her misery and pain."

Artemis spoke and I collapsed.

 _Why would Thalia lie? WHY!_ I thought and felt tears roll down my cheeks. I must tell Artemis, not for my self, but for my dear friend and ally. Ali. "Artemis, what Thalia told you." I paused, "What! Boy!" She pushed and I continued. "I don't know why she didn't tell you. But I will tell you for my fallen comrade. Let me say everything and when I am done you can judge me how you want."

Artemis nodded and I started my story. "Before I defeated Thanatos in a duel, my father weakened me. Leo, Thalia, and Ali were left to face Nex and I. They formed a plan, since I was weakened I could be fought and Nex was not at full power. Thalia and Leo fought Nex, while Ali dueled me..." Artemis' face dawned in realization and her eyes teared. "Thalia and Leo bested my mother and grabbed Calypso, but Ali… She… Stayed behind to hold me off." I finished.

I waited for the pain to come but it never did. Only the noise of the goddess' cries were heard. The next thing she said shocked me. "Thank you."

I stood there dumbfounded at this,

 **The man hating goddess was thanking me, ME!**

"Artemis please don't punish Thalia, I'm sure she had a good reason to lie, but if you are to punish anyone, chose me." I looked down in shame and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Artemis. "I know the difference between you and the Shadow, I saw it. I won't punish another innocent victim." She told me and I nodded. "But don't think I won't be watching you boy." Artemis said and I smiled. I turned to leave, liking that there was no physical pain today… so far. As I walked out of the cabin I made contact with Thalia and smirked. Her eyes flashed in fear and had the words _OH SHIT!_ In them.

 **Line Break**

"Calypso! You here?"

I shouted as I closed the door of the Poseiden cabin. I started up the stairs to my room, if Calypso was here she would probably be sleeping. My theory was correct as I saw my girlfriend resting in bed with a smile on her face. Her smile was contagious as I smirked and got under the covers. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her from behind and I slowly drifted into sleep. I wake, not opening my eyes, only hearing the breathing of Calypso. I came up with a plan to surprise her. **ICE CREAM.** It was one of the things I promised Calypso.

Romulus Ice Cream was my personal favorite location in New York when I lived there. Although it said ice cream they sold other desserts, but my usual was Italian ice. I was going to use my powers to get there, but I needed to test them out first. Thanatos weakened me and I lost my control over blood, I need to check to see if I can still somewhat fly.

I left the cabin and entered the woods so nobody could see me leave. It took some time but I managed to do it. I was soaring through the air, heading toward my old home. I remember using this ability when Calypso and I revealed ourselves to the campers. Man that was awesome.

I also recall when I learned this. It was on Ogygia.

My control over blackfire enabled me to control other types of fire. I was like a minor god of flames. Finally arriving in Manhattan I crashed into the window of my old apartment. Man I hate this place. The room was almost all white (white furniture, walls, floor etc.)

Quickly I left the complex and walked down the streets toward the ice cream shop. I couldn't use my abilities here in the city, It's already a risk being out here, I don't need panic fueled mortals. I got to the entrance of my old hang out and grinned. "The only place I like in this fucking city." I said and stepped in.

"Ryan!" I heard as I entered and looked at the cash register. "Aaron, it's been awhile." I said and he smiled. I knew a few of the staff here while I lived in the apartment. Aaron and I became friends.

"So where have you been, I haven't seen you in what two years!"

He told me and tried to get an answer. I laughed "If I told you the full story you wouldn't believe me. But I'll tell you that it has something to do with a girl." I informed him and his grin stretched across his face. Aaron and I were the same age so we clicked better than others. "I totally get it. But man these past two months have been rough." He said and I nodded not wanting to push him. His family owned this place and I met Aaron while coming here for the first time. "So anyway back to the girl, what's her name?" He pushed and I smirked. "Her name is Calypso." I told Aaron and he smiled. "Like the myth?" He questioned and I laughed at how accurate he was.

"Exactly."

 **LINE BREAK**

I was careful not to drop the ice cream box on the way back to camp. Now you may be wondering _If I am traveling by fire then how the fuck is the ice cream not melting?_ Well I'm not entirely sure why, maybe because of my control over liquid or whatever. But anyway I got back to camp and no one even noticed I was gone. I got to my room and saw Calypso still sound asleep. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and lightly shook her awake.

"My love, wake I have brought you something." I said and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled and I grabbed the to-go box. I opened it for her and her eyes lit up. "I promised you didn't I?" I chuckled. She smirked and I gave her a spoon and she dug in. "This is really good, and you said that this is only one of many flavors!" She smiled and I nodded a yes.

After Calypso finished her ice cream our door suddenly swung open and in came Percy. " **Ryan! Rachel! New! Prophecy! War!"** He stuttered. My eyes opened wide at this. **OH NO**.

 **A/N** **Sorry for being gone for so long, I am working on another story to post and I am busy with school. If you are interested in the other story I'll tell you the pairing. Perlia (HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE) - Kraken**


	19. The Prophecy

**1Daughter of Atlas**

 **Chapter 19: The Prophecy**

 **Percy**

Rachel had just returned from some trip and was hanging out with Annabeth and I. It was refreshing to speak to an old friend, but unfortunately, it didn't last. Everything was perfectly normal for our standards and then it happened…

Green smoke erupted from Rachel's mouth, coiling around her and her eyes turned to green light bulbs as the spirit of Delphi began to speak a new prophecy.

 _Two deaths will begin a war_

 _With solemn vow, the Heart will kill_

 _The Heir will rise from loss of mind and the gates of Elysium will fall_

 _This era will come to an end_

 _And marble thrones will crumble_

 _To be rebuilt and ruled by the children_

Rachel collapsed and Annabeth caught her from falling. Annabeth looked at me speechless and I did likewise to her. My thoughts surfed over the words the Oracle and came to one line I could decipher.

 _With solemn vow, the Heart will kill._

The definitely meant Ryan and I needed to tell him about this right away. I rushed to my cabin and busted through the door. I opened Ryan's door to find Calypso and my half-brother having a little moment. It made me guilty interrupting, but I could wait I had to tell him. "Ryan! Rachel! New! Prophecy! War!" was all that came out of my mouth.

Ryan looked at me a little bit irritated that I barged in, Calypso, on the other hand, was eating ice cream and looked up at me and tilted her head; looking confused. "Slow down, Percy. Now tell what is going on?" Ryan said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I paused and took a breath before continuing. "Rachel, Annabeth, and I were hanging out when Rachel recited another prophecy," I informed him and he look even more confused. "I'm guessing that I was mentioned in this prophecy, why else would you be here." He said and I nodded to him and he sighed, "What did the Oracle say?" He asked and I told it to him, word by word.

"Damn. That's a lot of lines we have to decipher, but I'm guessing you already deduced that second phrase." He basically read my mind with his answer. I wouldn't be surprised if he did, he has a fuck ton of powers.

"Yeah, you should come with me, the cabin leaders will probably meet tonight to discuss it," I said and he nodded. "I'll be there… Now bye, Percy." He pushed me out of the room in a rush, I guess he was in the middle of something.

 **Line Break**

All the counselor's, as well as Ryan and Rachel, gathered at the big house to discuss the prophecy. I sat next to, Annabeth and we began by reciting the prophecy. Once Rachel finished saying the new prophecy, Annabeth opened the floodgates by saying, "Unfortunately, these two deaths could mean any two people. But we can assume that it relates to the second line."

"Indeed Annabeth." Chiron chimed in and everyone then turned to Ryan. He was just standing quietly in the corner. "How could I know what it means?" Ryan says slightly mad. I wonder why?

"Well, if it is connected to the second line, it could be someone close to you or maybe an enemy." Nico said and Ryan looked at Nico, "You're not suggesting that-" Ryan couldn't even finish his sentence before Nico interrupted him. "Yes, I do mean Calypso. The question is, who else?"

Ryan looked at the floor in deep thought and I couldn't help but spew out something. "Well Calypso is pregnant so wouldn't that mean-" But before I could finish, Annabeth slapped me on the head. I realized what I said and stiffened as Ryan stared at me dead in the eyes. He looked at me with eyes that said, _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Everyone in the room looked at Ryan, most in shock and others like the Stoll brothers smiling in approval. "Is this true, Ryan?" Chiron said and Ryan nodded. People were bound to find out, Calypso's belly would have gotten bigger over the next few weeks. But right now her stomach wasn't gaining too much baby weight.

"Anyway, moving on to the next line." Leo pulled everyone out of that awkward situation.

 _The Heir will rise from loss of mind and the gates of Elysium will fall_

This line wasn't my department so I left it to the others. "Well, _Heir_ means an heir to a throne so we could be looking at some sort of deity." Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin. "Indeed and we can assume that whatever this deity is can tear down the gates of Elysium, which is no easy feat," Annabeth stated, only to be put down by the biggest ass in the room, Jason Grace. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock," Jason remarked and I guess Ryan had gotten to the point where he wasn't going to take any of Jason's shit right now.

Ryan got up and walked over to the corner where Jason was and punched the son of Jupiter straight in the face, knocking him out immediately. Jason's body slumped back as Ryan turned to face everyone, "What, it's not like he helps." he said and returned to his seat. From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn Chiron smirked.

"But what about that loss of mind part?" Holly Victor said and Chiron quickly replied. "The Oracle is very ambiguous with her words, but the first thing that comes to thought is that Athena may lose her throne and perish."

Those words made Annabeth shiver and I made sure to grab a hold of her hand for assurance that it would be okay. "If this is the case then the heir to her position could be what the prophecy mentions."

The next two lines in this new line I had thought about the whole time.

 _This era will come to an end_

 _And marble thrones will crumble_

"The next couple of lines could mean the fall of Olympus, marble thrones are the source of the gods power and every era had a set of deities. First the Primordial beings, then the Titans, and now the Olympians." I said, even surprising myself with all that. Annabeth turned to me and bit her lip, "Who are you and what have you done with my Percy." she said and I blushed a little. "I have some brains you know." I told her and she shook her head, "No, you have seaweed." she said cheekily.

"I agree with you Percy," Nico said before talking once again.

"If what Percy says is right, then the next line says to be rebuilt and ruled by the children. We are the children of the gods, this could mean that new gods and goddesses could rise." Nico finished and everyone just sat in silence. "If the time of the Olympians is over, then who will ascend their seats of power?" Ryan questioned and no one spoke.

In that silence Jason woke up with a scream, making everyone jump. Unlucky for Jason, Sherman was sitting right next to him and got to scared that he punched Jason again; sending him back to sleep.

 **Line Break**

 **Ryan**

Watching Jason get punched by Sherman was enough to make anyone have a great night, but unfortunately for me, I had gotten news that my Calypso may die. Now that is enough to get you paranoid and when the meeting ended I raced back to the cabin. When I arrived at our room I quietlyopened the door just in case Calypso was sleeping. I peeked in and saw Calypso just lying on the bed looking bored out of her mind. When I fully opened the door we locked eyes and she smiled. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. "You're rude." She told me and put her hands on her hips. I tilted my head and confusion, "How?" is all I said and she grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me closer.

"You left a lady all alone with nothing left, but her imagination." Calypso traced her hands up my arms and when she got to my neck, wrapped her arms around me. If I wasn't so guilty and worried about her, I would have taken the hint by now but right now I didn't. "I'm sorry my queen, once the meeting was done I rushed right over here." I told her and she bit her lip, "And why would that be?" she whispered to me. "Something came up in the meeting made me worried about you."

"Well, you shouldn't, I'm here. Just fine and all yours." She giggled through that last part while tracing my chest, lowering her hands down.

Before Calypso could go any further I caught her arms and she looked at me in confusion. "My queen, I can't. Not until I have forgiven myself for the horrible things I have done. I will do anything else to make you happy, but I cannot grant myself such pleasures." I said truthfully.

Calypso frowned and looked down at the floor, which made my cruel heart ache. "Can you just hold me then?" She mumbled and returned her gaze to me. Smiling I nodded and turned off the lights and entered the sheets to our bed and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Goodnight my queen."

 **Nex**

I have gathered a small army comprised of my armada of Keres and souls that broke oaths with Styx's as well as Circe loyalist. This little force would be attacking Camp Half-Blood with Styx, Circe, and I leading the charge.

Styx and Circe have the goal of killing as many campers as possible, but I have my eyes set on a much bigger prize. My son's heart, his joy, his life. Calypso.

 **A/N**

 **And we are back! Sorry, I have been gone for so long, I had been working on the Hunter and have had some serious writer's block, sorry. :)**

 **But now I will be updating this story every few days or so. Yay!**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you think is going to happen and what the prophecy mean, you may be right, you never know. - Kraken**


End file.
